Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R! Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **HIII! This is for _**SniperKingogeking0341**_, and it's the tale of two fangirls and how their connection to Chuck (who happens to be God) brings them happiness, sadness, fear, bravery, love and friendship! AWWWW! Anyway, it's mad and a little random.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter One**

"Dude, I don't know how you do it..." Emily said quietly, brushing a hand through her freshly dyed dark green hair, her golden brown eyes blinking as she read her friend's latest work, "That's just...so hot..."

Amelia bit her lip and flushed as Emily scanned over the page again, shaking her head in disbelief at her friend's writing. As usual it was concerning her favourite character from their good friend Chuck's books, Crowley. She had it bad for that demon, it had to be said, and as the twenty-one year olds continued to read the writing, Emily broke into a chuckle.

"You really have it bad for him, huh?"

Amelia blushed again, brushing her dark auburn hair over her shoulders and blinking up at her friend with those stunning blue eyes of hers. Her full lips curved into a smile as Emily passed her the story she'd written the night before, and after reading it, Amelia felt the need to take a hot shower. Emily had it bad for Gabriel, and as she adjusted her glasses, she saw Amelia giggling beside her.

"That's incredible." She breathed, "Although, I'd hate for anyone to lick my piercings."

She indicated Emily's pierced left ear. There were three studs, one at the top, one in the middle and one in the earlobe and all were connected by a chain. She was a bit of a punky girl, while Amelia was more into the Gothic side of fashion.

"We're gonna be late to Chuck's if we don't hurry." She said, adjusting her black and purple sweater, "We'd better go. Apparently our good friend Chuck-stroke-God revived Zachariah and we get to poke him with sticks."

"Oooh!" Emily cried, "Let's go!"

Grabbing the keys to their navy blue '88 Mustang convertible, Emily rushed to the front door and pulled Amelia with her. Amelia was voted to drive and she headed round to the driver's door, jumping as she was met with a white tribal style wolf head that had been plastered onto the side.

"Dude, what's this?" She asked, Emily beckoning her around to her side of the car where an eagle in the same style rested.

"I had a fancy for a change." She said, Amelia shaking her head.

"Okay, I'm getting my own car!"

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam laughed with childish joy as they poked Zachariah with sharp sticks. Castiel shook his head as Bobby did, while Crowley and a newly revived Gabriel joined in the poking. Zachariah glared at Crowley who poked his nose with the stick and smiled like a happy baby.<p>

"Gotcha!" He chuckled, Chuck glaring at Zachariah as he swung for Crowley.

"You know my rules, Zachariah!"

"Yes, father."

He looked to the others who gazed at him expectantly like kids and he nodded.

"Keep poking, children."

He went to answer the door, grinning like a madman as he saw who was standing on the other side. It had been months since he'd seen these two and it was such a relief to see them safe and well after all that had happened over the past couple of years. He swept the girls into an embrace and held them tightly, the three sharing casual banter before he went to get two very special people. Becky came out and continued talking to the girls who both almost collapsed at the sight of who Chuck brought out.

"Crowley, Gabriel," He began, indicating each girl in turn, "Amelia Rivers and Emily Dane."

The girls screamed, Amelia throwing herself on Crowley while Emily did the same to Gabriel, both demon and angel recoiling slightly before patting the girl's backs awkwardly. Pulling away from their hug, the girls ran into the other room, screaming at the sight of everyone else who sat there.

Crowley, Chuck, Becky and Gabriel followed them in, finding them embracing Dean and Sam before practically assaulting Bobby and Castiel. Amelia kept a hold of Castiel's hand and led him to Zachariah, who received spiteful raspberries from both girls before they sat with a stick and started poking him.

"Ow! Quit it!" He moaned, Amelia smacking him around the head with the stick.

"Shut up, evil bastard!" She said, Emily and her standing him up before whacking him around the back of the legs with the sticks, "Bad angel!"

"Bad angel!" Emily added, poking him in the shoulder, "Mean, naughty, asshole angel!"

"ASSBUTT!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the fury on Castiel's face as he poked Zachariah's side continuously with his stick, the look of concentration making the others chuckle. He calmed himself, sitting back and bowing his head, flushing with shame.

"My apologies."

"Awww!" Emily and Amelia cooed, sitting beside him and cuddling up to him, kissing his cheeks to make him feel better.

"Chuck, where do you find these women?" Crowley asked, "These two are completely insane!"

"Shhh!" Chuck hissed, "Dude, check it out, we met in high school and they were the best friends I ever had. Amelia's the biggest fan of you I have. She really, really thinks you're awesome."

A half smile crossed Crowley's lips and he looked from the girl to Chuck and back again.

"Really?" He asked, Chuck grinning and nodding.

"Yeah."

"Um...about Amelia..." He began, whispering into Chuck's ear.

Gabriel edged towards the girl with green hair, hoping to get a better look at her incredibly pretty face. She was so...cute! She was fucking cute! Okay? He said it! Cute as a baby, but he thought that she was totally weird and a little psychotic. She was a fangirl, what more needed to be said?

The adults poked Zachariah for a lot of the day, before he had to endure Dean eating pie in front of him, Sam eating a salad, Castiel eating a burger and flicking some at him, Crowley throwing whiskey at him, Gabriel sticking lollipops to him and finally, the girls explaining why they adored their favourite characters so much. He was ready to kill himself when Chuck finally released him and sent him back to his padded cell in Heaven.

Ah, the power of being God.

* * *

><p>Amelia and Emily were into the second day of their stay when Amelia was approached by Crowley who pulled her to one side to speak to her.<p>

"Can I take you out to dinner?" He asked suddenly, causing her to recoil a little in shock.

Crowley, her favourite character of all time was standing in front of her right at that moment and asking her out to dinner. She couldn't believe it! As if!

"Sure." She replied as naturally and calmly as possible, "That would be great. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Crowley said softly, "Shall we say...we leave at eight?"

"Yeah, that's perfect." Amelia whispered, "I'll be ready for eight."

With that, Crowley kissed her hand and left, Emily watching as her friend giggled, shook and almost collapsed where she stood. Crowley had just asked her out to dinner...for no apparent reason. Amelia tried not to get her hopes up too much, but she couldn't help but get the feeling that tonight would be a date. Like, a romantic date.

How perfect her life had suddenly become.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<br>**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! There's a bit of hurt in this chapter, but the humour and madness will return soon!

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Two**

"Emily?"

Emily spun around as Gabriel approached her, and he took a deep breath before he blurted out what he had found her for.

"Wanna go out tonight?"

Emily giggled and nodded, watching as Gabriel blushed and chuckled.

"Good. Eight?"

"Yeah, that'll be great." Emily laughed, "Thanks."

Gabriel grinned and walked away, Emily rushing to tell Amelia. It seemed that things were looking up for the two girls, and both hoped their nights out would result in more than expected.

Oh, how right they were.

* * *

><p>"Will I do?" Amelia asked, stepping out of the bathroom to reveal herself in a dark blue dress with short ruffled sleeves and a long flowing skirt.<p>

"You look stunning." Emily replied, "Hurry up, he'll be waiting for you."

Amelia took a deep breath and headed out of the guest room, walking down the stairs slowly to see Crowley standing there with his trademark smile and he looked her up and down, nodding and grinning even more.

"You look gorgeous." He said softly, earning a sweet blush from her as she approached him while he took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Thank you." Amelia replied softly, "You look handsome."

Crowley winked and smirked, the look in his eyes sending shivers down Amelia's spine. He really was so damn handsome, and that accent he had was just so...so...wonderful. She loved his voice. It was smooth and deep, and she'd found herself getting lost in it whenever he spoke to her. That and his eyes. God, she loved his eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, watching the demon as he winked again and tapped his nose.

"It's a secret, darling." He said, earning a sweet smile from the young woman who chuckled and blushed again.

It didn't take much to make her blush, he realised and he found that quite attractive on her. She was an incredibly attractive woman. Sexy, beautiful, and she had the ideal figure that he liked on a woman. He didn't like them stick thin or incredibly chunky, but he loved a girl with gorgeous hips, long legs, and a bit of meat on her. He liked having something to hold onto, which is why if a deal had gone further than intended, he didn't tend to put his arm around the woman he'd been with after if they were stick thin. He'd once been with a girl who was a size two and good God, she was so bony it made him feel sick.

But Amelia had a beautiful figure. She was gorgeous in a lot of ways physically, and now he was going to get to know her emotional side and her personality. He hoped her personality was as beautiful as her face. He actually genuinely liked her a lot, and he really did want to take her out to give her a good night. He might be lucky and get into bed with her too on that night but she didn't seem the type to sleep with someone on a first...date...Oh, dear God! This was a date! He'd not even bought her any flowers! He growled inwardly and decided to mojo some up at the end of the night.

The two walked into the evening air together, linking arms and talking about themselves and asking questions about each other. Amelia had one questions she'd been dying to ask him, and she desperately wanted to, but whenever she asked him something she felt like a big...well...a big fangirl. That was what she was, really. That was all she was. Damn, that made her feel sadder than she thought it would.

"Do you really have a hellhound?" She asked him, watching as a grin spread across his face.

"Yes, I do." He said, "I have six. My biggest is called Damien, the second biggest is a girl, and she's called Venus, and then there are my newest puppies."

"What are they all called?" Amelia asked, seeing the blush sweep across Crowley's face.

"The oldest is Bobbie." He replied, "She's a girl."

"Awww! Did you name her after Bobby?" Amelia asked, watching the demon nod bashfully, "That's incredibly sweet!"

"The next oldest is Mars." Crowley continued, "He likes to make the place look like a war zone, so it seemed pretty appropriate. Then there's Lottie, who's an absolute failure to hellhounds. Far too placid, but I love her all the same so of course I kept her. She'll learn."

Amelia couldn't keep her grin from almost splitting her face in two. She had three more puppies to hear about and she hoped to meet all of his hounds without getting ripped to shreds.

"Then there's Tiger, who thinks he's as brave as his daddy, Damien, but he gets put back in his place by Venus." Crowley said quietly, "There's Aphrodite, who's the most beautiful of the pups, and then, the baby of the pack who is by far the cutest is called Rex. He's very playful, very mischievous and incredibly loyal. I can't fault him."

The laughter that came from Amelia stunned him a little and he wondered what was making her laugh.

"They all sound so beautiful!" She said, "Do you have to look after them all the time?"

"I'm their master, so they follow my orders." Crowley replied, "But Damien and Venus are in charge of the puppies, so they care for them in my absence."

"Which one do you have the closest connection to?" Amelia asked, a lazy grin crossing Crowley's lips.

"Damien. Damien's my oldest and most loyal." He replied, "But I'm really close to Bobbie too."

"That's sweet." Amelia giggled, "Really sweet."

"You like that word, don't you." Crowley said, watching her giggle beside him again.

* * *

><p>"Dude, check it out!" Gabriel began, poking Emily until she looked in the same direction he was looking.<p>

They saw Crowley and Amelia sitting at a table with a candle in the middle, and Amelia had a rose beside her plate which the demon had probably produced for her given it's unusual shade of dark blue.

"Oh, Gabe, we can't ruin their date!" Emily protested, "Look at them, they're in a moment."

Crowley was even holding Amelia's hand, and the young woman looked totally freaking besotted. It just wasn't fair to break them apart and ruin their evening, but Emily was too late to stop anything as Gabriel flitted over to begin his torment.

"Hey, fancy seeing you guys here." He said, Emily taking the embarrassed look that Amelia had while Crowley just looked pissed.

"Gabriel, can't you just bugger off and annoy someone else for the night?" Crowley asked, "We're in the middle of talking."

"What about, which gender you prefer?" Gabriel asked, Crowley looking to Amelia who'd let go of his hand and was no looking at her hands which rested in her lap, "I'm sorry to break it to you, Amelia, but you probably won't get Crowley to yourself since he kisses me and women, and more-than-kisses men and women as his job."

"Gabriel!" Emily scolded, "Come on we're leaving now."

Amelia, who was bright red with embarrassment, stood and grabbed her purse before walking out, Crowley calling after her before Emily headed out after her.

"Great job, Gabe! You jerk!" She yelled, turning and chasing after her friend.

"Overreaction much!" Gabriel huffed, earning the scariest glare from Crowley he'd ever received.

"You overreacted." The demon snapped, "You waltz in here, interrupt the meal we were having which was going brilliantly, and then because I ask you to leave in a manner which I admit was less than polite, you fly off the handle and upset Amelia. What's wrong with you?"

Crowley threw some money on the table and grabbed his coat, then the rose that Amelia had left behind. He walked out, Gabriel following him as the two looked around for Emily and Amelia.

There was no sign of them anywhere.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! More angel torture in this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Three**

"What happened?" Dean asked as Crowley and Gabriel stepped into the house, "Why the hell is Amelia in tears upstairs?"

His anger was directed firstly at Crowley, but he had an inkling that it also had something to do with Gabriel. The look on Crowley's face as he shot a glance at Gabriel also led Dean to believe it had something to do with the Trickster-turned-Archangel.

"Ask him." Crowley said, pointing a thumb at Gabriel before heading up the stairs of Chuck's home to Amelia's room.

He heard her crying inside while Emily hushed her gently, and he wanted to knock on the door but Emily's words stopped him. He hadn't wanted his and Amelia's night to end like this! He'd wanted to take her out for a nice meal, to walk her home, kiss her goodnight and let her go to bed before deciding whether they should go on another date or not, yet Gabriel had gone and fucked all of that up with a few careless words.

"Shhh," She whispered, "Never mind. I'm sure he'll take you out again when that asshole isn't running around. You forgot your rose, honey."

Crowley looked down at the rose in his hand and sighed, knocking on the door gently.

"If your name begins with G and ends in L, fuck off!" Emily yelled, Crowley opening the door and stepping into the room where Amelia sat in tears.

"Amelia?" He said softly, the young woman looking up at him before turning her head away as though ashamed, "I'm sorry things got spoiled. I'll take you out tomorrow, okay? We'll go out somewhere away from that stupid wanker downstairs, and we'll have a better time than tonight."

Amelia nodded and hugged him as he sat beside her, the demon feeling a little awkward before patting her back lightly, then rubbing it as he handed her the rose she'd left.

"You want some water for it?" He asked, Emily rubbing her back tenderly.

"I'll get it." She said softly, leaving Amelia and Crowley alone while she went to get a small vase.

"Darling, I do sometimes do more than kissing a person to seal a deal, but its meaningless. It's just part of the job." Crowley said softly, smirking for a moment, "I'm kinda like a prostitute I guess...Souls are my wage."

Amelia chuckled and wiped her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Trust me to be dating a whore." She said quietly, Crowley laughing and suddenly kissing her forehead.

"You should smile more." He said, "Looks good on you."

Emily watched from the door and grinned to herself, glad that things were sorted out between Amelia and Crowley for now.

"Is she okay?"

Emily couldn't believe the cheek of Gabriel to even ask that. He'd ruined someone else's evening because he wanted some amusement. It was wrong and she couldn't believe he would do something like that. Chuck had described him so differently in his books, yet everything she'd read seemed to be nothing but a façade.

"Of course not." She snapped, "You ruined their date. How could you?"

"I didn't mean to _ruin _it. I just wanted to..."

He was met with a hard slap across the face and then Emily started slapping at his chest before she began to cry herself, and Gabriel didn't understand why until she looked up at him with those beautiful golden brown eyes that told him everything. He'd ruined their date too. His and Emily's, and she'd been really looking forward to it.

"Em..."

Emily hurried to get the vase for Amelia's rose and brought it back upstairs, handing it to Gabriel to take into the room before she headed away herself. She headed into the living room, bumping into Sam who apologised, and then gasped at the state of her.

"Hey, what's happened?" He asked, taking her hand and leading her to sit on Chuck's less than clean couch.

"Gabriel didn't just spoil Amelia and Crowley's night, and thank God they're on good terms..." Emily sniffled, "But he ruined our date too."

"Oh, sweetie..." Sam whispered, hugging Emily slightly and patting her back a little awkwardly as she cried quietly into his shoulder, "Things will be fine."

He soothed Emily downstairs, while upstairs Gabriel braced himself for trying to make things up to Amelia. He heard soft talking and giggling from her inside the room and he knocked on the door, the two looking up and expecting Emily to walk in only to see Gabriel with the vase in his hand, and Crowley's immediate reaction was to pull Amelia a bit closer to him almost protectively, but Gabriel raised a hand in surrender and placed the rose in the vase, putting the vase on the bedside table.

"Guys...I..." He bowed his head as the two of them glared at him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wreck your night and I managed to wreck mine and Emily's night too."

He went and knelt in front of Amelia who looked away from him, while Crowley fought the urge to punch the Archangel in the face.

"Amelia, I didn't mean to, I was just gonna go and say hi to you guys...but it got out of hand." Gabriel whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Amelia just hugged him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chuck had ordered Zachariah and Raphael down to earth in order for the others to throw pies at them. Amelia just wasn't in the mood, and while the others were entertained by the activity, Crowley slipped away quietly to go and see her. She sat in her room reading one of Chuck's novels and with a sad sigh she put her book down, looking up at the door as someone knocked on it gently.<p>

"Come in." She said quietly, the door opening to reveal Crowley who slipped inside and closed it behind him.

"How are you?" He asked, moving closer to the bed as she sat up and moved to the edge.

"Better, thank you." She replied, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." He said softly, "Do you want to go out later? After lunch maybe?"

"Sure." Amelia smiled, her long, black gypsy skirt floating as she gently swung her legs, "That'd be great. Where are we going?"

"I thought maybe a walk in the nearby park would be nice." Crowley said softly, "I can take you anywhere in the world if you want."

"Would you surprise me?" She asked with a playful smile, watching the demon nod softly in response.

"Of course." He said with a wink, "You coming down to throw a pie at Raphael and Zachariah?"

He held out his hand and Amelia took it, finding a kiss being placed on her cheek.

"I'd love to."

The two headed downstairs to see Gabriel teaching Emily how to use the slingshot he'd especially designed for this game and as they stood, his hand was over hers as he showed her how to aim and fire. She hit Raphael right in the face, and to celebrate she kissed Gabriel on the cheek and hugged him.

The Archangel cracked a grin at Crowley who gave him a thumbs up, hiding it when Amelia turned to look at him.

Maybe this whole dating-slash-relationship thing wasn't so bad after all.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter. Here's chapter four. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Four**

"You ready?"

Amelia turned to see Crowley standing there with a smile across his lips. He took in her appearance, the same black skirt as that morning but with a soft pink shirt with ruffled sleeves. She looked gorgeous, and as she pinned up her auburn hair, she turned back to her mirror and let two pieces of hair that were thin and in the style of ringlets fall at the side of her face. The pin had a flower on it and Crowley couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked.

"Sorry, I am now." She said quietly, stepping towards him and linking his arm, "Thanks for taking me out again."

"And again, it's my pleasure." Crowley replied, the two suddenly appearing by a gorgeous waterfall.

Amelia gasped and bit her lip, looking around at where they'd ended up. It was so beautiful. The sun was high and the sky was blue, the grass green and soft while rocks surrounded the waterfall and the water fell gracefully into the pool below.

"Crowley, it's beautiful..." She breathed, pulling him along to the top of the river where she removed her shoes and lifted her skirt a little, dipping her dainty toes in the water, "Where are we?"

"That is a secret, love." He laughed, sitting beside her and watching as she wiggled her toes in the water, "Is it cold?"

"Yeah." She replied, "It's perfect."

She smiled up at him and shuffled a little closer, watching as he moved a bit closer to her.

"So where were we last night?" She asked, Crowley thinking for a moment as he grinned softly.

"We were talking about your childhood." He said softly, Amelia nodding in response, "You were telling me about your mother."

"Ah, my mom works with kids. Still." Amelia laughed, "She's fifty-three and she's been working with kids for thirty-five years. I trained to and I used to work in a day care setting, but now I'm on a break between jobs and I think I wanna be a childminder, or have my own day care centre. Its just finding the money to."

"You work with kids?" Crowley asked, "What age?"

"Birth to five." Amelia replied, "The babies are gorgeous! I love working with them."

Crowley smiled at her and he knew that she had it in her nature to do that. Caring for children was something it seemed she'd be incredibly good at, and he could just imagine her doing that job and something twisted him at the images he saw. His heart seemed to lurch at the imagery and he smiled even wider, reaching over and taking her hand.

The two looked at each other and the demon couldn't believe how willing she was to spend time with him. She was so gorgeous that it actually made him feel a little breathless and he reached up to cup her cheek which made her tense a little before she leaned into his touch.

"God, you're gorgeous..." He told her with a half smile, causing her to blush and giggle before he leaned closer to her.

They moved closer together, Amelia sliding her hand around the back of his neck while her spare hand rested against his chest, his arms winding around her as their lips remained inches apart.

"Crowley?" She whispered, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

Finally, Crowley kissed her, and her heart just flew as it began to pound wildly in her chest. Her body began to quake, and she just melted into his arms as she took her feet from the water. She climbed into his lap, their lips still connected, and she held him close to her as they broke their kiss just to start a new one. They held their kiss and broke apart, their eyes closed as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Crowley..." She breathed, "My God...Is it me or did we just go deeper into our relationship?"

"I think we went a bit deeper." He replied.

"Yeah." She whispered, kissing him again, "It's so hot out here."

Her head went to his shoulder and he held her, the two spending the rest of their afternoon, talking, kissing and believe it or not, cuddling.

* * *

><p>As for Emily and Gabriel, they were in a big grove of Sakura trees in Japan, both dressed in beautiful kimonos, all at Emily's request. Emily couldn't believe that Gabriel had done all this for her. This was his attempt at making up for the night before and she was loving every minute of it.<p>

They walked together under the sun, making their way through the trees before things broke into a game of chase-slash-hide and seek and the two ended up rolling around in the grass together, eventually stopping with Emily resting above Gabriel, her dark green hair falling in front of her face slightly. Gabriel brushed it behind her ear and pulled her into a quick kiss, feeling her shiver in response.

"You wanna be my girlfriend, Emily?" He asked, earning a soft nod from the young woman as the two leaned in again and kissed with the utmost tenderness.

Emily, to be perfectly honest, felt a little weird about kissing an Archangel. She felt a little guilty, dirty, but totally turned on at the same time, and what with her religious upbringing, she really should be begging for redemption over this. Yet, she couldn't care, especially when Gabriel pulled her closer and stuck his devious tongue in her mouth.

Upon their arrival home, Chuck called Gabriel into the kitchen, where he was met with Crowley. Chuck closed the door, turning to the Archangel who looked a little nervous. He ordered him to stand by Crowley, and the two stared at God who smiled softly at them.

"I don't want you two to jump straight into bed with Amelia and Emily." He said, both of them looking confused.

"We weren't planning to." Crowley said, Gabriel nodding in agreement, "But why do you ask this of us?"

"They're both virgins." Chuck said, not cushioning the blow, "Both inexperienced sexually and both very much infatuated with you two. One word of you hurting them and I'll smite you."

Both demon and angel nodded before heading back to join their girls, both taking extra care to ensure that the two were comfortable, calm and settled.

Anything for those girls.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **I lost my inspiration for a couple of days but here I am back with another chapter! WOOO! The London riots are spreading out towards my neck of the woods, and writing's keeping me sane.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Five**

Emily hummed quietly as she washed the dishes, looking over at Gabriel who sat eating a lollipop quietly. Her candyman. Her angel. Her Gabriel. She cast another glance at Crowley who was sat with Amelia laying in his lap, and he stroked her hair tenderly as they whispered soft words to each other. It was sweet that they were so smitten, especially for someone like Crowley.

Dean wandered through surprised to see Crowley being so gentle with another person. A human. He didn't think that demons could feel emotions but, boy, was he feeling some things for her. His face was dusted with hints of different emotions. Happiness, devotion, even a little lust but that wasn't surprising since he had a clear view down her top. He felt his stomach churn as Crowley took her hand and kissed it, wanting to escape the lovey-dovey couple as quickly as he could.

Amelia sat up slowly, her auburn locks falling over her shoulder as she kissed the demon tenderly, sitting on his lap and letting her legs curl on the sofa. Pulling back, the two smiled at each other, Amelia blinking a little sleepily.

"You're tired." Crowley said softly, earning a shake of the head from the young woman who rested against him regardless, "Bed time for you."

He took her upstairs in the blink of an eye, helping her into the room and turning away as she got herself ready for bed. Upon her return from the bathroom, the flash of a storm caught her eye and she panicked, climbing into her bed without saying a word to Crowley. The demon saw her flinch as the first round of thunder came, and he realised that she had a phobia of storms. He could deal with that. He took his shoes, coat and suit jacket off, climbing into bed beside her and letting her lay back in his arms. As he cradled her, he kissed her tenderly, the feeling of his soft lips against hers causing all the tense muscles in her body to relax as she fell gracefully into his embrace. The languid movements of their lips calmed her further and she eventually fell into a deep, peaceful sleep in his arms.

And all night, Crowley couldn't bring himself to move.

* * *

><p>"Emily?"<p>

Emily's eyes opened and she was met with the soft gaze of Gabriel who kissed her temple and stroked a hand through her hair, his smile making her smile. God, she had a beautiful smile.

"Good morning." She whispered softly as she sat up and embraced Gabriel in a warm hug.

"Morning." He replied, "How are you?"

Emily beamed and snuggled into Gabriel's arms, pressing a brave kiss on his neck. The Archangel remembered Chuck's warning and he tilted her head, kissing her lips tenderly.

"I'm fine, thank you." She whispered, "Just fine. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." Gabriel replied, kissing her head, "You wanna go get Crowley and Amelia. He stayed in her room last night."

"What?" Emily asked, going to Amelia's room and looking through the keyhole to see Crowley holding her in his arms, his hand stroking through her hair softly as he kissed her forehead to wake her.

In the room, Amelia stirred in Crowley's embrace and rubbed her eyes, gently touching the demon's face before burying her face in his neck before going to fall back to sleep again. She'd never been good at waking up; not since she was a baby. She hated being brought from sleep.

"Oh, no you don't." He said softly, "Come on, wake up, darling."

"M'tired..." Amelia mumbled, almost childlike as she rubbed her eyes again and curled further into his embrace, "No..."

"Come on." Crowley said quietly, sitting her up and rubbing her back to wake her, "Good morning."

"Good morning." She whispered, eyes still closed as she slumped against him, "Wanna stay in bed."

Crowley found it pretty adorable that she was so unwilling to wake up and he rubbed her back again as he tried to get her to open her eyes. He really wanted to see her eyes. All night, he'd just been happy to lay there with her and watch her face change, to hold her in his arms and soothe her frightening dreams while watching her happy ones enchanted by her. A girlie word to use, but an accurate one.

"I know you do, sweetheart, but you can't." He said, kissing her tenderly and biting her ear, "Come on."

"Stop eating me." She complained, opening her gorgeous eyes, "Hi, handsome."

"Morning." He replied, kissing her again, "Wakey time."

"Morning." She said softly, "Sleepy time."

Crowley climbed off of the bed and set her on the floor, holding her up as she staggered to find her clothes. She clearly didn't have good legs on a morning. She picked out her clothes and he gave her a soft kiss before leaving her to it.

She looked to the door as he closed it and then stood in front of the mirror, taking her clothes off and standing bare in front of the mirror. She looked her body and sighed sadly, feeling the unhappiness creep over her. She hated herself, and as she had been told by her counsellor, she stood there and repeated three words over and over.

"I am beautiful."

She didn't believe any of it.

Emily saw her leave the bedroom, noticing that familiar look on her face. Why couldn't she believe the 'I am beautiful' ritual? It wasn't lies. She was beautiful, why couldn't she see that? Crowley saw the sad expression and went to see what was wrong, only for Amelia to grab her coat and leave the house.

"Crowley?"

The demon turned to look at Emily who was looking at him with a similar expression.

"Just leave her, huh?" She said softly, "Let her have her space."

"Do you know what's up with her?" He asked, Emily sighing and nodding.

"It's her place to tell you." She said quietly, "Not mine."

* * *

><p>Happily laying in Gabriel's lap, Emily accepted another strawberry from the Archangel, who dipped his in sugar and cream before taking a nice big bite out of it. Emily giggled as Gabriel dipped another in, placing it in his mouth and letting Emily take the other end, the two sharing a strawberry filled kiss.<p>

Amelia returned with a couple of bags in her hand, heading straight up to her room to put the items in the closet. The knocking on the door alerted her and she told the person to come in just a she closed the closet door. She was embarrassed somewhat by what she'd bought and she didn't want anyone to see it. The door opened to reveal Crowley who gave her a gentle smile as he closed the door behind him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, earning a soft nod from her, "Are you upset with me?"

Confusion swept over her features and made her face look even more beautiful, and she approached him, playing with her fingers which he'd noticed was another sign of nervousness.

"No, why would you think that?"

"What was wrong this morning?" He asked, "You looked really sad..."

The pause he got from her unnerved him and she looked away from him, sighing quietly.

"I...I don't want to talk about it..." She replied, "I'll tell you in time, I swear...if we're in a committed relationship, but...until I have full trust in you, I can't...I don't want to."

Crowley realised that whatever it was, it was extremely delicate for her, and he didn't want her to feel pressured into talking about it so he held out his hand to her which she took, and he pulled her to his body. He kissed her tenderly and rubbed her back, emotions crossing over him like boats under a bridge.

"It's alright." He told her, "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine by me."

It really was.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter. Me and _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_ have been busy discussing future plans for the story and we've had some pretty good ideas! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Six**

Amelia had become rather clingy recently, Crowley had noticed, and he often found himself somewhere in Chuck's house with her attached to him. He was sat on the couch with her on his lap, her beautiful face buried in his neck. He didn't mind the sudden close contact they were constantly having, which did puzzle him a lot. He wasn't the cuddling type, yet here he was cuddling Amelia close to him as she nuzzled him and kissed him tenderly.

"Crowley?" She asked, the demon humming in response as he held her a little closer.

"What, darling?"

"Do you think I'm ugly?"

Crowley looked at Amelia who was laying there with tearful eyes, shaking his head and kissing her tenderly. He didn't know why he felt so protective of her, or why he felt the need to be so gentle, but it was clear to him that she had some issues.

"I think you're gorgeous." He told her, watching her bury her face back in his neck, "You really are."

He kissed her gently and rubbed her back, realising that she truly needed care from him. She needed care, affection and devotion, things he wasn't particularly good at, but he was willing to learn to provide her with.

"Th-thank you." She whimpered, feeling his arms hold her tighter.

Emily sighed and looked to Gabriel who was talking to a new arrival. Balthazar his name was, apparently. Another rogue angel who all the others had believed to be dead. He'd met the girls and he'd complimented her taste in clothes. He'd complimented Amelia's taste in shoes. The sound of Amelia's giggles filled the air and everyone turned to see Crowley smiling as he tickled her waist, eventually laying her on her back and kissing her deeply.

"Young love..." Balthazar laughed, Crowley glaring at him, "Well...old in another person's case."

"Hey!" Amelia piped up, her sadness long gone, "Leave him alone!"

She sat up and cuddled Crowley again, getting up and heading for the kitchen to get a drink. Crowley watched her leave, smiling to himself and leaning back against the couch. He felt really happy with Amelia in his life, which was strange for him. He wasn't the happy type. Unless of course he was being devious. He loved being devious.

Gabriel grabbed Emily's hand and took her on their date, to an amusement park of all places. Emily beamed and linked arms with Gabriel, pulling him into a gentle kiss. The two headed in and went straight for the slower rides, the Tunnel of Love being one of them.

"Gabriel, you're so romantic!" Emily laughed, letting Gabriel lead her into the boat as they cuddled close, "Thank you."

The pair shared a gentle kiss and sat to enjoy the ride, while at home...

* * *

><p>"Balthazar, calm down!" Chuck yelled, as a hyper, shaking, sugar-rushing Balthazar jumped around the living room, taunting Zachariah with a whip, "Put the whip down! Balthazar!"<p>

Suddenly losing patience, Chuck clicked his fingers and suddenly Balthazar became...well...As a baby's crying rang out through the living room, Amelia rushed in, followed by the others who saw a squirming ball of Balthazar on the floor.

"Balthazar?" Amelia said softly, approaching the child and lifting him into her arms, "What have you done this time, huh? Who's a beautiful boy?"

The baby hiccuped and calmed for a moment, a tear falling from his eyes which the young woman brushed away gently.

"Shhh," She soothed, taking off her cardigan and wrapping the little baby in it, "Everything's okay. Everything's alright, little man."

Crowley watched how she behaved towards Balthazar, and he saw nothing but pure maternal instinct. He edged closer and sat beside her, watching as she gently stroked the baby's face and rocked him.

"There..." She said softly, "No more tears, sweetie. No more tears."

Balthazar kicked up another fuss and she hushed him and rocked him gently back and forth. Crowley sat quietly as she began to hum, her voice sweet and tender as she smiled softly, keeping him held close despite the fact that her arms must have been pained from supporting the baby's weight.

"You're incredible with him..." Crowley breathed, watching as she smiled warmly at him.

"I do work with children, y'know." She replied with a soft giggle, "This is basics for me."

She carried the baby as he slept and approached Chuck, tapping him gently on the sofa.

"Please turn him back when he's had a nap." She said softly, "I'm not ready to be a Mommy. He's your son, you look after him."

With that, she passed Chuck the little boy and walked away, a very shocked yet impressed Crowley following on.

* * *

><p>"Cotton candy?" Gabriel asked as he and Emily walked hand in hand to a near by stall.<p>

"Please." Emily replied, Gabriel getting the pair a stick each as they both walked along happily eating it.

They'd been on so many rides and were having the time of their lives. They'd been on the ghost train numerous times and had taken on the big rollercoasters. There were a few of the water rides to try, but Emily didn't want to get too wet, so to not pressure her into it, Gabriel didn't bother. They enjoyed their cotton candy, leaning across to take a bite out of the other person's treat. Their lips met in an accidental kiss which became so deep that the two got a bit too involved and were about to fall from the bench they sat on, until Gabriel snapped his fingers and sent them home where Chuck was standing there gazing at a sleeping Balthazar. He was fully grown again, thankfully, and Amelia and Crowley were sleeping on the sofa.

It was funny to see Crowley asleep, especially when he started to snuggle Amelia.

"Awww, look at 'em." Gabriel whispered, "How cute are they?"

"And we're not?" Emily asked, sighing as Gabriel shrugged.

Great. How wonderful of him to think so. She smiled weakly and kissed him, feeling the tiredness sweep over her as she went to go to bed. Gabriel woke Crowley who lifted Amelia up and carried her to her room before taking himself away to go back to sleeping on the couch.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

Emily rolled over in her bed only to hit something, realising that it was Gabriel's chest she'd smacked. She cracked an eye open and then fell back to sleep again, pushing herself further against Gabriel. The Archangel wound an arm around her and pulled the covers up over the two of them, both of them curling closer for more sleep.

Amelia crept downstairs to find Crowley still sleeping on the couch peacefully. She moved closer to join him, kneeling by the couch and stroking his face softly to ease him out of his slumber.

"Crowley? Rise and shine, sleepy-head."

Crowley opened his eyes to be met by the stunning blue ones that belonged to Amelia. He smiled softly, stroking her head and taking her hand to kiss it. If every morning came and he got to wake up to those eyes and that beautiful smile, he knew that he was definitely blessed.

"Morning." He said quietly, making a space for Amelia to get close to him.

"Morning." She replied, climbing onto him and cuddling up to him as he grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and covered them with it.

"Night." He mumbled, Amelia snuggling up and kissing him.

"Night."

* * *

><p>"RISE AND SHINE!"<p>

Amelia shot up and screamed while Crowley jumped and grabbed her to calm her down, both looking up to see Dean smirking above them holding a pan and spoon in his hand.

"Breakfast?"

The two of them nodded while Crowley calmed Amelia, the young woman heading over to Emily and sitting beside her. The house was incredibly cold that morning, and everyone found the need to wrap up warm. Emily and Amelia were sat playing cards when the barking sounded outside, and a grin crossed Crowley's lips as he kissed Amelia's head.

"You'll love this, darling." He said, calling out names one after the other.

"Damien, Venus, Bobbie, Mars, Lottie, Tiger, Aphrodite, Rex! Heel!"

Suddenly there was panting and the thumping of little tails on the floor.

"Damien, Venus, you can go." Crowley said, bringing Amelia closer to him, "The puppies are excited to see you, y'know. My dogs know not to hurt anyone in this house, I've made sure of that. You can pet them."

He knelt down and patted his leg, a little yapping sound ringing out through the room while a tiny body appeared.

"I've taken off their shielding for now, so you can see them." He said softly, a little puppy that looked like a Staffordshire Bull Terrier approaching Amelia.

It's dark grey fur was silky smooth and it's little pink tongue hung out as a red collar rested around it's neck.

"This is Mars." Crowley said softly, looking up at the row of puppies, "Lottie, c'mere..."

Lottie appeared wearing a bright purple collar with studs on it, and she had the same coat as Mars. She was incredibly sweet and so placid it was unbelievable. Crowley continued to call the pups forward, Bobbie appearing with a little pink collar, Tiger appearing with a tiger-print collar, and Aphrodite approaching with a blue collar with flowers on. Then came Rex, the runt of the litter. Amelia bit her lip as the baby with the green collar approached her.

"Hi, sweetie..." She said softly, stroking his head and kissing him, "How cute are you!"

Crowley grinned, watching how happy she was with the pups. Every one of them swarmed her and began to nuzzle and lick her face which made her laugh, the others laughing too especially when little Rex bounded across the floor to Crowley and jumped into his arms.

* * *

><p>Emily and Amelia sat at the table in Chuck's kitchen and typed away happily as they emailed their families. Following this, the two headed up to Amelia's room, where she locked the door and led Emily to the bed.<p>

"I need to talk to you." She said softly, "About Crowley..."

Emily immediately became concerned, and as Amelia sat beside her and looked her in the eyes sadly. There was something there that worried Emily but the young woman broke into a tearful smile and gripped her hands. Amelia couldn't believe the epiphany she'd had. She and Crowley had been together for two months and already she could feel it.

"What is it?" Emily asked, "Why are you grinning like that?"

"I'm in love with him."

Emily watched as the tears fell down Amelia's face and she couldn't understand why that revelation was making her cry.

"But I know he doesn't love me." Amelia whispered, "I want to tell him so much but..."

"Listen, just give it some more time." Emily replied, "Let it blossom."

Amelia nodded and Emily hugged her close, feeling the sobs go through her friend's body.

"I'm so scared that he's going to think I'm ugly...or that I won't be able to..." She paused and bit her lip, "_Perform_ when we progress...physically..."

"Why not?" Emily asked, "Why aren't you gonna be able to?"

"Because...I..." Amelia stammered, sighing softly and shaking her head, "It doesn't matter."

"Hey, you sure?" Emily asked, Amelia nodding in response and looking up as knocking came from the door.

"Amelia?"

It was Crowley, and Emily decided to leave him and Amelia alone for some private time, so she left the room, while Crowley spotted the tearful state that Amelia was in. The need to protect her was overwhelming, and he stepped in the room, closing the door and taking her hand in his. He led her to the bed and sat them down, going to wipe her eyes only for her to turn away from him.

"What's the matter, darling?" He asked, unable to stop himself pulling her closer and holding her to his body, "Please stop crying..."

Downstairs, Emily headed over to Bobby who took in the perturbed expression on her face.

"What's up with you, sunshine?" He asked, Emily turning to him and sighing quietly.

"You can't repeat this to anyone." She said, leaning into whisper into his ear, "Amelia's fallen in love with Crowley."

Bobby's shocked expression totally made Emily's day.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this chapter! The romance deepens a little in this one! Thanks for the support with the last one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

Sam and Gabriel ran around throwing wet sponges and spraying hoses at Zachariah, Uriel and Raphael, while Emily and Amelia sat quietly with Dean and Bobby, reading books about lore.

Crowley was out on business and Chuck was sitting quietly in his study, writing another book. Amelia clearly missed her demon, and shot out of her seat practically when her cell phone rang with the sound of a text. She read it and a big smile and a big blush crossed her cheek, even more so when she was spun from her place by the coffee table and into the most amazing kiss she'd had in a long time. Pulling back, she was met with Crowley who kissed her again, not surprised when she embraced him warmly and whispered sweet words into his ear.

"I'm just gonna borrow her for a minute." He said, taking her hand and leading her outside into the backyard, "How've you been, love?"

"I've missed you." Amelia replied, "But, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Good, thanks." Crowley said softly, "We've been together for nearly four months now, and we haven't been out for a while. You want to go out tonight?"

"Okay." Amelia said with a grin, "Why are you asking me away from the others?"

"Because I want to take you to stay at a hotel, darling." He said, "Nothing serious, for instance maybe just a little privacy away from prying ears and eyes."

"So...you aren't planning to...to have sex with me?" Amelia asked, earning a chuckle from Crowley and a kiss on the cheek.

"Not until you're ready to, love." He said softly, "I don't want to push you."

The smile he got from Amelia was one of the most beautiful he'd ever seen and as she hugged him again he couldn't stop the grin that crossed his lips as he pulled her even closer. He was actually snuggling her and he couldn't believe that she'd turned him into such a big softy.

"Do you want to go inside?" She asked, "Drink some whiskey by the fire. It's cold. They think snow's gonna be coming soon."

"Really?" Crowley said as they broke their hug, "Warm nights by the fire while snow falls outside. A bit romantic isn't it, sweetheart?"

"I know you're a romantic at heart, you big teddy bear." She chuckled, "Come on."

* * *

><p>"Em, you gotta aim higher, dude!" Gabriel yelled, opening his mouth again as Emily threw another piece of candy at him and finally getting it in his mouth, "Yeah! Finally!"<p>

To celebrate, Gabriel zapped himself over to the young woman and kissed her, the two sharing the treat in their passionate kiss. Gabriel sighed as Emily cuddled closer to him, feeling the love from her radiating into his body. He couldn't love her. She was mortal, he was immortal, and he couldn't face the heartbreak of her leaving him when she died and not being able to go with her or have her stay with him. He couldn't allow himself to fall in love with her, but didn't want to push her away either. As he held her close, he kissed her and held her protectively, not wanting to lose her, but not wanting to keep her at the same time. God, he was so confused.

"Gabriel?" She asked, Gabriel humming softly in response, "Will you stay with me again tonight?"

"Of course." Gabriel replied, "We'll have a midnight candy feast."

Emily smiled. That night would be a really good night.

* * *

><p>Crowley kissed Amelia tenderly, laying her back against the pillows of the king-size bed. The cotton sheets were incredibly comfortable and Amelia actually wanted to fall asleep on them, but then Crowley leaned in and kissed her neck for the first time. She felt his lips against her neck and she actually moaned softly, feeling the blush instantly rise in her cheeks.<p>

"Sorry..." She mumbled as Crowley pulled back to look at her.

"Don't be, darling." He said softly, "Those noises mean I'm making you feel good, and I like to know that I make my woman feel good, okay?"

Amelia smiled and the blush began to fade which relieved Crowley. He wanted her to be calm and relaxed.

"Those noises are okay then...?" She asked, earning a nod from her lover, "Will you kiss me there again?"

Crowley grinned and leaned in to kiss her neck some more, feeling her breathing increase slightly as she lay beneath him. Her hands went to his tie and she unfastened it, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor before unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt. Crowley gently reached for her purple silk shirt and looked to her for confirmation that it was okay to do this, and she nodded, allowing him to unbutton her shirt completely before she sat up and pulled it off.

"It was restricting my arms..." She said quietly, remaining sat up as she tried to return the gesture and kiss Crowley's neck as she unfastened his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders.

His torso was stronger than she'd expected and the muscles in his arms were bigger than they seemed but maybe he'd somehow used his demon powers to buff himself up. She didn't mind. He was pretty sexy like this, and as he leaned in to kiss her lips, she felt nothing but trust for him.

"See..." He whispered as he kissed her neck and shoulders gently, the fingers of his left and her right hand entwined in their own loving embrace, "You're beautiful. I always tell you that, why don't you listen?"

"Because it's not how I feel." Amelia said, voice suddenly quaking with emotion.

Crowley pulled back straight away, looking at those gorgeous eyes that were just clouded completely with her tears. Feeling something twist inside him, the demon took her hand and placed it on top of her head.

"Listen, please?" He said softly, Amelia nodding in response, "Your hair? It's beautiful."

He brought her hand down to her forehead.

"This is beautiful."

He moved to her eyes.

"These are beautiful."

He continued until she was sat up, touching her toes. He'd taken her hand down every part of her body and told her it was beautiful, and the emotion spilled out of her as she pulled him closer to hug and kiss him, and he held onto her, soothing her as much as he could.

* * *

><p>Emily and Gabriel were tucking into fruity chews, and sharing kisses as they did. The kisses became deeper, more romantic and more passionate, and as Gabriel lay Emily on her back, the young woman gasped as he ran his hands over her smooth torso under the fabric of her pink tank top.<p>

She parted her legs for Gabriel to lay between and she realised that he was slowly pulling up her shirt to remove it...

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>That final scene will be continued in the next chapter. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **Thanks for support with the last chapter! I really hope you're enjoying this so far and that you like where it's going!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Nine**

Gabriel took in the beautiful sight of Emily's smooth torso, unable to stop himself leaning into her neck and kissing it tenderly.

Emily, who'd never felt such contact, found herself liking it very much, especially when Gabriel began to move down her stomach and kissed across her hips. Her fingers ran into his soft, brown hair and her body arched against the gentle caress of his lips. His arms held her close as they kissed and embraced each other. His hands went to her pyjama pants and he looked into her eyes.

"Is this okay?"

Emily nodded and let him pull them down, leaving her laying there in her black underwear while he was still fully clothed. She sat up and began to unfasten his shirt, grinning at the torso she was met with. He was strong, bare and fucking delicious in her opinion, even more so when she unfastened his jeans and revealed an incredibly promising bulge in his boxers. Gabriel saw where her eyes were trained and he chuckled.

"Yes, I, uh...I am a big boy."

Emily laughed and accepted another kiss from him, allowing him to lay her back down and begin to show how good physical contact really could be.

* * *

><p>Crowley liked being underneath Amelia.<p>

The young woman had climbed on top and was kissing him tenderly as she gently moved her hips against his. She was clearly nervous and inexperienced since the movements weren't big and they weren't totally smooth, but that didn't matter to Crowley. He sat up slowly, taking in the tears in her eyes. She felt so frustrated because she didn't know what she was doing, and she felt completely embarrassed.

"Darling?"

Amelia looked away from him as a tear rolled down her face, and all Crowley wanted was to know that she was okay. She only had her top off but he wondered if that was scaring her. He turned her face so she was looking at him again and he kissed her sweetly.

"Let's stop these tears, eh?" He said softly, "What's the matter?"

"I don't think I'm very good at this." She sighed, "I...I can't feel it, and I don't know if you can feel anything."

"I can." Crowley told her, "You might need a few less clothes, and I know you're not quite ready for that yet."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling Crowley's hand on her cheek as he brushed her tears away.

"Don't apologise for taking things at your pace, okay?" He said gently, "It's okay. We're taking our time to be together and I actually like it a lot."

He pressed a kiss to her temple and kept her held close, stroking her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Y'know, this is a really intimate position for sex." He said softly, "It's probably the closest you can be to your partner."

"Really?" Amelia asked, watching as Crowley nodded softly.

"It gives you more control if you're on top of me." He said quietly, "So, when we sleep together for the first time, you have control over what happens and the depth and speed of things. It's going to hurt you, but it shouldn't for long, not if we take time preparing for it."

"You'll look after me, won't you?" Amelia asked, earning a gentle nod from her lover.

"Of course I will." He promised, kissing her tenderly and turning them over to lay her on her back, "You look tired."

"I am." She blushed, "Sorry."

"No, that's fine." He said quietly, "You want to sleep?"

With a soft nod, Amelia smiled weakly, Crowley leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to her temple. He changed her into her nightclothes with a thought and changed himself into his usual attire, helping her to get comfortable before tucking her in and joining her in bed, allowing her to curl up to him.

"Goodnight, Crowley."

"Night, darling."

* * *

><p>As snow surrounded Chuck's home, Emily and Amelia wrapped themselves up warm, both finding comfort near Dean and Sam who were both also wrapped up to stop the cold from getting to them. It was close to Christmas, and everyone was worrying about what to get everyone else.<p>

"Chuck?" Amelia said softly, "Any chance of some heat? It's freezing."

"Oh, sorry." Chuck replied, instantly warming up his home.

"Hey, how come you always let the princesses get their own way, but none of us, huh?" Dean complained, "We saved the world!"

"And they saved me from committing suicide at sixteen." Chuck said, "They're my angels, aren't you, girls?"

"Damn straight." Emily replied, rubbing her hands together and grabbing her mug of hot chocolate, handing Amelia hers, "Where are Gabriel and Crowley?"

"I haven't got a clue." Amelia laughed, "Crowley mentioned something about secrets, but I was so sleepy I didn't catch the rest of it."

"Oh, my Chuck! I wonder what they've bought us for Christmas!" Emily cried excitedly, the two girls thinking for a moment.

They jumped as Crowley and Gabriel appeared in the room, both grabbing their girls and holding them incredibly close and tight as they kissed them and asked if they were okay. It transpired that a demon had threatened their safety, and the first priority of both Gabriel and Crowley was to find their girls and do what they could to protect them.

"No-one leaves this house this Christmas." Crowley said quietly, "Start with the wards."

"Crowley, no-one's gonna touch this place." Chuck laughed, "God, remember."

"Oh, they'll try, Chuck." Crowley said, "Demons are not only arrogant, but they're bloody stupid."

"Okay, if it makes you feel safer, I'll mojo up the Christmas shopping." Chuck said, "Looks like we're having an indoor Christmas."

Chuck set about hiding wards and sigils throughout his home which put Gabriel and Crowley's minds at rest. The two were content to sit with their partners and watch as they tried to teach Castiel how to play _Twister_. Gabriel got a pleasant surprise when he saw how sickeningly flexible Emily was. Perfect for bed. After the game, Amelia decided to do some baking and Crowley kept her company the whole time.

For the girls, life couldn't get any better.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter! Christmas is approaching everyone in this chapter and there's a new addition to the group!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Ten**

"Crowley, you take your hand out of that tin!" Amelia scolded, Crowley immediately retracting his hand and raising an eyebrow at her, "Leave those cookies alone!"

"Sorry, Amelia." He said softly, approaching her as she washed the pots and wrapping his arms around her waist, "Darling?"

"Hmm?" Amelia asked, leaning back against him and allowing him to start kissing her neck tenderly.

Crowley was relieved that Amelia was gaining confidence and willing to participate in more physical contact with him. It was nice to hear her enjoying herself and it was nice to know he could make her feel good.

"You look very sexy like this." He told her, "In an apron with a dress like that. With your legs on show."

Amelia blushed and giggled, continuing to wash the dishes as she ignored his ministrations to the best of her ability. It was quite difficult though, what with Crowley showing her the true feelings of physical pleasure the week before. She craved that feeling of his lips on her body. She craved his lustful eyes and the touch of his surprisingly soft hands. She craved him. She wanted all of him.

"You've got really sexy legs." He told her, "Really long, gorgeous, sexy legs."

"Thank you." Amelia said softly, turning her head and capturing his lips in a tender kiss before returning to the washing up.

"I really wish that I could take you on the kitchen table right now." Crowley whispered, "I can't wait until I can."

"Maybe on our own kitchen table." Amelia mumbled, finishing washing up and drying her hands, turning to Crowley who let out a soft sigh before kissing her again, "You are so handsome. Do I ever tell you that?"

"Yes, you do." Crowley replied, "And you are incredibly beautiful. Do I ever tell you that?"

"Yeah." Amelia said with a dreamy smile, "Yeah, you do."

"Ugh, put her down, Crowley." Gabriel said, going to one of the counters and opening it to find his candy, "Ah! Rainbow drops!"

With that he headed away, leaving Crowley and Amelia kissing by the sink. He headed back to the living room where Emily was sketching away quietly, and he joined her, seeing that she was drawing him. The fear of his feelings for her and her feelings for him began to creep under his skin, and he knew that the only way to stop the pain being unbearable was to try and make her hate him. He really didn't want to do that but he didn't feel he had a choice. Maybe talking to Chuck could help.

"Baby?" Emily said softly, "When we go to bed tonight, I want to have you nearly naked again."

Gabriel chuckled and moved towards her pressing a tender kiss to her lips before moving around to bite her ear gently, hearing her moan softly.

"You can have me nearly naked right now, if you want." He told her, the look in her eyes telling him all he needed to know.

Zapping them upstairs, he lay her on the bed, the two beginning to indulge in their favourite form of contact.

* * *

><p>Dean, Amelia, Emily and Sam were decorating the Christmas tree, Gabriel and Crowley were putting up the garland over Chuck's beautiful new fireplace, and Castiel and Bobby were baking Christmas treats in the kitchen. Crowley was scowling though, because Christmas songs were playing through the house.<p>

"Bloody _Band Aid_!" He yelled, "Put something else on!"

"My favourite!" Amelia yelled as _I Believe in Father Christmas _came on.

Crowley watched her as she swayed and sang to the music, unable to stop the smile that crept onto his face. Gabriel nudged him and winked, Crowley hiding his blush as he returned to decorating the garland. Bobby purposely put up some mistletoe at the bottom of the stairs, and as Amelia was coming back from the bathroom, he ushered Crowley to stand under it. The demon was embarrassed about standing under there, but Amelia's face could have lit up a thousand cities when she saw him standing there.

"I knew you were a big romantic at heart, Crowley." She said as her beautiful form made it's way down the stairs.

The two shared a deep kiss and embraced for a long time, Amelia having to stop herself saying those three little words that she wanted to so much.

"Happy Christmas, darling." Crowley whispered, Amelia smiling and pressing herself incredibly close to him.

"Happy Christmas, baby." She replied, kissing his cheek and taking his hand before leading him back to the living room.

"Bobby, I don't understand why we have to make these patterns. It's a biscuit." Castiel said quietly, "It doesn't need decoration."

"Cas, it's Christmas." Bobby sighed, "Just do it, huh?"

Castiel shook his head and did as Bobby asked, smiling as Amelia came to give him a hand. As she put her apron on, she looked back at Crowley and winked, shaking her hips a little before heading to stand beside Castiel.

"Wow, Cas," She said softly, "That looks gorgeous. It's an angel, right?"

Castiel nodded and smiled that small, rare smile that he didn't reserve for many people. She kissed his cheek and got her own icing bag, washed her hands and began to write 'Happy Christmas' across some of the cookies.

"Oh, Bobby, did you make cherry ones?" She asked, Bobby grinning and nodding in response, "They're the best kind of cookie."

"No! Chocolate chip!" Dean yelled, "Don't damn the name of cookie to fruit!"

"Hey!" Emily protested, "Cherry and white chocolate chip!"

"Every girl's dream." Becky piped up, entering the living room in her coat and scarf, "Hi!"

She shared hugs with everyone, all of them chatting about how her week had been with her parents. Chuck followed her in, carrying at least ten bags of gifts.

"No-one look!" He cried, making them appear under the tree, wrapped and in individual piles.

He then took out each list and destroyed them all, looking at how gorgeous his refurnished house looked.

"Guys, I have more visitors coming for Christmas." He revealed, "Uriel, Zachariah and Raphael need to learn more about human customs, and also my daughter Rachel. They need to appreciate the human race more and spread the word of it's true beauty upstairs. So be nice. Oh, and Balthazar is joining us."

The others grinned to each other. This Christmas was going to be a good one.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **Wow! We have come quite a way with this fic! The first drawing of Alice from my new Post!Apocalypse OC fic _Alice _is on my Deviantart profile. I desperately need a partner in crime who's good at colouring using photoshop or another digital art program!

Thanks for the support with this fic so far and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

The group were exhausted after decorating the house, and all went to bed rather early. Crowley and Gabriel were now accustomed to sharing Emily and Amelia's rooms, so they would accompany the girls through the night.

Thankfully, Chuck was heating the house constantly, so Emily could happily sleep in her shorts and tank top and not worry about being cold. Gabriel was settled on the bed, eating candy as usual and watching her change her clothes. He'd seen her in nothing but her underwear, but he continued to respect her (Which he didn't often do for women) and turned away as she changed into her nightwear. He watched her brushing her hair and caught her gaze, watching her eyes glittering with adoration for him.

He needed to talk to Chuck the next day.

"Sweetie?" Emily began, Gabriel humming softly in response, "What's Christmas like in Heaven?"

Gabriel chuckled and pulled her closer to him, letting her rest against him.

"We actually don't celebrate anything upstairs." He said quietly, "It's pretty fucking dull if you ask me. The angels are too serious about it. Dad once had to stop a nativity performance by Raphael, Uriel, Zachariah and Balthazar because apparently Balthazar didn't make a convincing enough Mary."

Emily burst out laughing and buried her face in Gabriel's chest, feeling the Archangel pressing a gentle kiss to her hair as he ran his hand through it. Gabriel realised how happy he was, and he also realised that he wanted to do anything he could to keep him and Emily together for as long as he could. The hate plan was stupid. He'd been thinking about it all day, and he knew that it would never work. It would only cause pain.

He didn't want to cause her pain.

* * *

><p>"Amelia?" Crowley asked as Amelia emerged from the bathroom in her tank top and pyjama pants, "Am I your first...well...boyfriend?"<p>

"No." Amelia sighed sadly, "You're not my first. I've only ever had two boyfriends in my whole life. My first broke my heart."

Crowley felt anger burn up in his body at the thought of somebody breaking his Amelia's heart. She was probably just a teenager then, and whichever bastard did it was probably a typical teenage boy who thought with his dick instead of the brain he was born with.

"What happened?" Crowley asked, "It's not too hard to talk about, is it?"

"No, no..." Amelia laughed, "Um...He promised me so much. He told me that I was beautiful, and he told me that I was smart and talented, and that I was kind and caring...He told me he'd wait for me to be ready for sex. He'd been ready since he was about fourteen. We were eighteen at the time. He..."

She paused and looked to her hands, frowning a little at the memories. She remembered being in his arms and how handsome he was, how strong he was. What a bastard he was.

"He started to ignore me...The compliments faded away, and I realised that I didn't want to be with him anymore." She whispered sadly, "So, I broke up with him and for two weeks after, I regretted it. Every day. And when we started to speak again, I found out that he was already dating another girl. And the more I thought of it, the more I began to miss him."

Crowley could already see the tears welling up in her eyes and he wished he'd never asked. It wasn't worth knowing to see her go through the pain of it all over again. He felt awful for asking.

"And I was having a party a few months later, and I was really hoping he'd come and find me to tell me he wanted me, and that he loved me because I loved him, and I know I did." She said, running a hand through her gorgeous auburn hair, "And...Y'know how we all hope for that _When Harry Met Sally _ending, like when he goes to that party and finds her to tell her he loves her?"

Crowley nodded and saw her look at him with the most pained expression he'd ever seen in his life. God, how it hurt to see her in that state.

"I wanted that so badly..." She whispered, the tears beginning their long trail down her pale cheeks, "But it never came."

Then she started to cry.

The first thing that Crowley did was take her into his arms and just cuddle her, because really, he didn't know what else to do. She sobbed her heart out against him and it made something twist with sympathy inside him as she gripped onto him like her life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry..." She sobbed, "I'm so, so sorry."

"No, don't be sorry." Crowley whispered, keeping her close to his body, "Don't be sorry, darling, it's okay. It's all okay."

* * *

><p>While Emily and Amelia began to plan the Christmas dinner, which Chuck had agreed to just make appear on the table on Christmas Day, Gabriel took his father to one side and found himself unable to ask what he needed to.<p>

"I...um..." He muttered, moving further away from the girls, "Is there a way for Emily and me to stay together...? If we fall in love, and she lives out her mortal life, is there anyway to keep her with me forever?"

"A simple binding will do, Gabriel." Chuck laughed, "It's like an angelic wedding. Crowley and Amelia will be able to do the same."

He placed a warm hand on Gabriel's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I know you've been worrying, my boy." He said softly, "But you only had to ask."

"Thank you, Father." Gabriel said with a big grin, hugging Chuck tightly before heading away with a lollipop and a spring in his step.

Chuck laughed and shook his head, going to help Bobby and Dean with the outdoor Christmas lights.

"So, are we serving cookies, cake and Christmas pudding as dessert?" Amelia asked, pulling on the sleeves of her dark pink sweater, "I just want everyone to have the variety and for the angels to be able to try new things."

"Sure," Emily replied, "Um...for the starter, what do you think to melon slices with cocktail sticks in them that have orange and glacier cherries on them?"

Amelia grinned at the familiarity of the starter and nodded her head.

"They'll love it."

Both looked up as they were joined by their partners, the two couples sharing tender kisses as they continued to plan the meal.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_. I don't own the lyrics in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Five Days to Christmas**_

Crowley awoke from a deep sleep, which he found was becoming more frequent as of late.

God, it was a deep sleep. A very human sleep. But as he turned over, he found himself smiling at the sight of Amelia. Her auburn curls were splayed over the pillows and over her shoulders, her mouth closed apart from the tiny gap in her lips where she was breathing through, and her dainty hand rested against the pillow with her fingers curled into a loose fist. She looked so beautiful he had to restrain himself so he wouldn't kiss her and wake her. He wanted to keep this memory of her, so he snapped a quick photo on his iPhone. She might hate him later for that, but he had her beautiful face with him always.

God, what a girl he'd become. How _human _he'd become. If he was becoming more human emotionally and mentally, he was a damn sight better than when he actually _was _a human. He was an awful person before. Maybe Amelia could change that. She stirred, a frown crossing her gorgeous face as she turned to go onto her other side.

_'No...' _Crowley thought, _'Don't turn over, darling...' _

He couldn't resist moving closer to her to curl behind her and he wound an arm around her front, resting his head against hers.

"Crowley?" She said softly, the demon humming in response, "Why are we laying like this?"

"You rolled over and took that gorgeous face away from my view," Crowley began, "And I fancied a cuddle."

"You?" Amelia asked, "You wanted to cuddle?"

"Yeah." Crowley replied, kissing her head tenderly, "Good morning, Amelia."

"Good morning, Crowley." Amelia whispered, looking at the clock to see it was five in the morning, "It's five in the morning, honey."

"Damn, it is." Crowley replied, "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay." Amelia said sweetly, turning over and cuddling up to her demon, resting her head on his chest, "I woke up naturally. We can have a few more hours, huh? You were sleeping. I know you were."

"How?" Crowley asked, cuddling her close and settling back against the pillows.

"I saw you a couple of hours ago. You looked too peaceful to be resting your eyes." Amelia explained, snuggling against him, "You get some more sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Crowley replied as he kissed her tenderly, "Night, love."

* * *

><p>Emily was in another nightmare.<p>

This wasn't the first that Gabriel had seen her go through, and to be perfectly honest she looked as if she were enduring a seizure. He watched as she shook, her face twitching occasionally as her breathing became quick and frantic.

"Amelia?" She mumbled, "Where are you?"

"Shhh..." Gabriel soothed, "Shhh, Emily. You're safe."

But it wasn't working. Emily began to cry out for someone to leave Amelia alone, to get the fuck off of her or she'd kick their ass. It was frightening, especially when she began to cry and writhe in her sleep. He knew he couldn't wake her. It could cause her damage and also, if she slept through it, she probably wouldn't remember it. That would be for the best. She began to calm, and Gabriel gently brushed his fingers through her dark green locks, before pulling her a little closer to him to soothe her to a more peaceful sleep. Her eyes opened to meet his, and she cupped his cheek before kissing him tenderly, pressing herself close to him as tears poured from her eyes.

"The nightmare?" He asked, earning a quiet nod from Emily who buried her face in his bare chest, "Shhh, it's over now. Nothing to be scared of, okay? I'm right here."

Gabriel held her like there was no tomorrow, and he wasn't afraid to hold her and to let himself love her. He kissed her and soothed her until she fell back to sleep, unfolding his wings and letting them envelope her, along with his Grace as he protected her through the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, the weather outside is frightful<br>But the fire is so delightful.  
>Since we've no place to go<br>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." _

Crowley and Gabriel relaxed on the sofa as Emily and Amelia sang while making more Christmas treats, the two sharing a look before getting up and going over to the girls.

"Why don't you let Becky and Cas take over?" Gabriel asked, kissing Emily's cheek as Becky and Castiel approached.

"Yeah, you two have a rest." Becky chirped, snuggling up to Castiel who recoiled slightly, "We can take it from here."

Emily and Amelia smiled, washing their hands and explaining to the angel and fangirl where they'd gotten up to with their baking before taking their aprons off and allowing their demon and angel to lead them away. The group settled by the fire, Crowley finding himself with a lap full of Amelia as she cuddled up to him, while Emily and Gabriel shared candy by the roaring flames.

"Five days until Christmas." Amelia sighed, "I'm stupidly excited by this."

"Why?" Emily asked, taking in Amelia's smile.

"We're with some of the most amazing people on earth," Amelia began, "We're with each other, and I'm with my sexy demon who I never believed I could ever be with in a million years."

Crowley smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple, finding her lips on his own as they shared a deep, dare he think it, loving kiss. While Gabriel and Emily became engrossed in their own kissing frenzy, Crowley and Amelia were content to just look at each other for a moment before kissing again. The squeals from Becky interrupted both couples and the sound frightened the girls so much they gripped their partners and stared at her with the biggest eyes anyone had ever seen.

"You guys are all so precious!" She cried, grabbing Castiel and kissing his lips quickly, "It's gonna be a great Christmas!"

The thud that followed made everyone jump and as Dean, Sam, and Bobby rushed into the room to find a pile of angels on the floor with Chuck and Balthazar standing beside them.

"Boys, get off of your sister!" Chuck cried, "Her vessel will have several crushed ribs if you don't get up."

Zachariah stood first, followed by Raphael, then Uriel and finally Rachel who dusted herself down and glared immediately at Crowley.

"Why is there a demon here?" She spat, "Pit scum."

"Hey!" Amelia yelled, standing up and grabbing the vial of Holy oil from the mantelpiece and marching towards the angel, "That's my boyfriend you're talking about!"

Crowley grabbed her and pulled her away, prying the oil from her hands and placing it back on the mantelpiece.

"Calm down." He said softly, "Just be grateful you don't have a stick up your arse, darling."

Amelia narrowed her eyes at Rachel and allowed Crowley to lead her back to the fire, the two sitting down close together.

"Rachel, you've been here less than two minutes and you're already causing trouble." Chuck snapped, "You are going to enjoy this Christmas, and you aren't going to annoy, upset or offend anyone, am I understood?"

Every angel nodded and stood quietly, leaving Chuck smiling to himself. He couldn't wait to see how they reacted over the next few days.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the support so far! You guys are awesome!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Four Days to Christmas**_

Emily lay with her head in Gabriel's lap, and Amelia lay with hers in Crowley's and both angel and demon stroked their partner's hair as the group sat by the fire, eating candy that Gabriel had piled up in several bowls on the floor. Amelia held up a candy cane to Crowley who shook his head with a scowl. He'd never been a candy person, and he didn't want the sugar-filled stuff.

"I don't eat sweets, darling." He said, "I don't get the attraction to them."

"They're delicious." Amelia said softly, putting a square of chocolate in her mouth, sitting up to whisper into his ear, "They're a good form of foreplay too...so I'm told."

Crowley's eyes widened and Amelia sighed, Emily and Gabriel fighting their giggles as the young woman settled back in the demon's lap.

"But, I guess if you don't eat sweets, then..."

"Things might change."

Amelia smiled and kissed the demon's lips, cuddling up to him and pressing little kisses to his neck. She'd been learning the art of seduction and flirtation recently, and was getting better and leaving Crowley open to her power of suggestion. She didn't want to control him, but she wanted to make him beg for more, which after they got used to more intimate physicality would come in handy. Yes, she could be a bit of a kinky little thing when she wanted to be.

"Really?" She whispered, Crowley grinning and kissing her deeply as he cradled her in his arms, Emily and Gabriel making disgusted sounds as the two began to full on make out on the floor.

The sounds of Dean and Castiel entering the room disturbed the others and they sat up, Dean pulling a disgusted face as the couples were snuggling by the fire. It was about time Gabriel and Crowley had found someone to help them grow up a little and learn about love and commitment. And everyone could tell by the way the angel and demon looked at the girls that they were in love. Head over heels.

* * *

><p>Emily knew. She'd only realised a couple of days previously, but she knew. She was in love with Gabriel, and as said Archangel held her to his body while they tenderly explored one another's underwear clad bodies. She realised that she'd been in love with him for quite a while, and she found herself struggling to keep the words in. She wanted to tell him, but she decided to let their relationship blossom more before doing so. They'd been together for four months, and she felt that it was too soon to say anything.<p>

"You wanna take my bra off?" She whispered, watching as Gabriel pulled back to look at her with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" He asked, Emily sitting herself up and letting him slide his hands around her back.

She nodded and waited as he unfastened her black lace bra, letting him pull it away to reveal her ample breasts which she knew he'd look at. He kissed her lips tenderly and lay her on her back, making his way down her body to her chest. Her eyes closed and her fingers ran into his hair, her breathing increasing with every movement of his lips, especially when he looked up at her through his eyelashes as he reached her hips, waggling his eyebrows.

"Gabriel, no." She said with a cheeky smile as he went to pull her panties down her body, "Don't you dare!"

She pulled him up to her and kissed him deeply, the two settling on the bed and relaxing together to spend the rest of the night in one another's arms.

Meanwhile, Amelia watched with worried eyes as Crowley pulled her jeans down her legs, scared of what he'd think of her body. She was deeply insecure and he'd realised as more and more time had passed that he needed to be so gentle and careful with her.

"Amelia, are you okay?" He asked, taking in how tearful her eyes were.

The young woman nodded softly and then shook her head as tears began to run down her cheeks, her hands going to cover her face and into her hair. Crowley felt that familiar tug of the need to protect her form itself in his chest, and he moved closer to her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her tenderly as he wiped her eyes softly.

"What's the matter, darling?" He asked, rubbing her arms gently, "If you're worrying about what I think of your body, you don't have to. For one thing, your body isn't the most important thing, but it's beautiful. You're incredible in so many ways, and that's why..."

Amelia looked at him with wide eyes as he took a deep breath and continued his sentence.

"That's why I love you, Amelia." He said quietly, "I was planning on dragging you out to a meal to listen to an hour and a half of my rambling before I told you I love you, but...Things changed. I happened to have just told you."

"You love me?" Amelia asked, "Really?"

"Yes." Crowley said, stroking her face and kissing her, "With all my big black heart."

As more tears filled her eyes, she smiled the biggest, most beautiful smile Crowley had ever seen.

"I love you too, baby." She said softly, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss as they held one another close, "I love you so much, and I didn't dare tell you because I thought it was too soon and that you wouldn't love me."

"I do love you, Amelia." Crowley said, laying her on her back, "I love you more than anything."

The two shared a loving kiss, pressing their foreheads together and taking in one another for a moment. Amelia looked at him and found that she felt so safe and so happy that her entire body filled with a familiar warm tingle. She loved him even more. With a gentle smile, Crowley leaned in to kiss her again, their hands moving to one another's bodies as he settled between her legs.

"When you're ready to go further," The demon whispered between kisses, "All you have to do is say."

"I'm sorry that I'm not ready." Amelia whispered back as he kissed her neck, "I'm trying."

"Don't be sorry for not being ready." He said, "We've talked about this before, and we're taking it at your pace. I promise that until you feel ready, we're going to take it as slow as you need to, okay? I love you."

"I love you too." She replied with a sweet smile, "I really do."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support so far! Welcome to one of Crowley and Amelia's landmark chapters. Emily and Gabriel have one coming up shortly and the Christmas chapter is fast approaching. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Three Days to Christmas**_

Gabriel and Emily sat opposite Rachel and Uriel with a bowl of real, genuine Harry Potter every flavour beans. Gabriel was awesome.

"We're taking the taste test." The Archangel explained, "It's just to get you guys accustomed to eating human food and to test how much you know about human tastes."

Uriel just stared, shaking his head before getting up and walking away, Rachel following him. Gabriel and Emily shook their heads, deciding to take the game on themselves. Eventually, Emily began to feel sick, and Gabriel was just disgusted, so the two decided to lay beside the Christmas tree, admiring the lights, and they shared sweet kisses and touches as they talked. Gabriel was thinking of how to tell her he loved her, and he also wondered why Crowley and Amelia weren't up. It was nine-thirty. Those two would've been up hours ago.

Upstairs, Amelia was waking slowly, feeling a familiar weight against her back. She smiled, moving back into the arms of her lover and grinning as he moved her silky locks to press kisses to her face and neck. How wonderful the previous night had been.

"Good morning, my darling." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder and running his hand along the silk of her nightdress, "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you." Amelia replied, "What about you?"

"I slept well too, thanks, sweetheart." He said softly, smiling as she stroked his face gently with the tips of her fingers, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said quietly, turning onto her back and kissing his lips tenderly, "Shall we get up?"

Crowley manoeuvred himself between her legs and kissed her again, stroking her face gently.

"No." He said, proceeding to lay himself on top of her and kiss her neck gently, feeling her relax beneath him, "We can stay in bed for as long as you want."

"I like the sound of that." Amelia whispered, kissing Crowley's lips and gently pushing her hips against his, Crowley pressing himself against her, "Mmm...Love it when you do that."

"Really?" The demon asked, taking her hand and kissing it, "Just wait until we're making love without the pain and then you'll love it even more."

"Oh, yeah..." Amelia chuckled, "I'll love you even more."

Crowley smiled and pressed a tender kiss to her neck, gently pushing against her again. They continued to kiss one another lovingly, looking up as someone knocked on the door and it opened, revealing Becky on the other side.

"Oh, you guys! You look so gorgeous together!" She cried, "Did I hear the 'l' word? You're in love?"

Amelia nodded and Becky squealed, clapping her hands together with delight.

"Breakfast's ready if you want it, you two!"

She left the room, and Amelia sighed, rubbing Crowley's side gently.

"I don't want to get up. I want to just lay here all day." She said sadly, Crowley biting his lip and kissing her softly.

"Then don't move. We'll stay here all day." He replied, "I'll go tell the others."

He climbed out of bed and dressed himself with a thought, going downstairs while Amelia headed to the bathroom to freshen up a little, climbing back into bed and waiting for Crowley to return. She grabbed her iPod and found out her speakers, setting romance/relaxation playlist off just as he came back into the room.

"We're not moving today, alright?" He said, removing his clothes with a thought before climbing into bed beside her which just left him in his underwear.

"You're Armani right to your boxers?" She asked, Crowley chuckling in response.

"I have expensive taste, what can I say?" He replied, laying down beside her and kissing her gently, "Love you, Amelia."

"Love you, Crowley."

* * *

><p>"They're so cute!" Becky squealed to the others, "I think they've said 'I love you'!"<p>

Emily grinned and kissed Gabriel deeply, glaring at Zachariah as he made a disgusted sound.

"Don't you make me poke you with a stick, big guy." She warned, grabbing the large stick that she'd used and pointing it at him.

Zachariah shrank away and turned to his sister who eyed Emily suspiciously, patting her brother's arm. Raphael smelled the cherry cookie he had in his hand and then licked it, finally taking a bite and finding himself surprised by the taste and texture.

"I can't believe I'm saying this..." He began, "But the mud monkeys are onto something. These are delicious."

"Thank you." Emily laughed, "Amelia and I made the majority."

The other angels carefully picked the cookies up to taste them, all finding themselves pleasantly surprised by how they tasted. Sam entered the room, followed by Dean who had a plate of pie in his hands.

"Cherry pie is something you angels have to taste." He said, placing the pie in the middle of the table.

Chuck watched his children, grinning at their sudden willingness to try new foods, and he wished that Crowley and Amelia were downstairs to see it. But he knew that the two were spending some quality time together and he couldn't take that away from them.

* * *

><p>By nightfall, Crowley had managed to get Amelia naked. Quite how, he didn't know, but there she was, laying beneath him, shaking as he pressed against her entrance with his aching erection. They'd spent the whole day trying to prepare her for this moment and she'd endured a little pain already. Now, Crowley knew that it would really hurt her, and he hated himself for making her hurt.<p>

"Do you want to go on top?" He asked, earning a nod from the young woman who sat in his lap, keeping him sat with her as she positioned herself over him, "You're scared, aren't you."

Amelia nodded and Crowley kissed her softly, rubbing her arms, back and shoulders, watching as a tear fell down her face.

"We can stop if you want." He said quietly, Amelia shaking her head and beginning to lower herself onto him.

She made pained sounds as she lowered herself slowly, the pain making her shiver as she bit back tears at the soreness and the burning ache that was shooting between her legs. Crowley watched her face crease up in pain which killed him to see, and he held onto her, soothing her with soft kisses and touches as she began to move up and down on his length.

"I know it hurts, I'm sorry." He whispered, "It'll stop soon."

"I feel like I'm being ripped apart..." Amelia whimpered, Crowley soothing her and trying not to move to quickly.

It didn't feel great to him, mostly because there was little movement from Amelia which wasn't her fault at all, but he felt actual guilt for hurting her too. Eventually she let out a loud cry of pain and she winced as a tear fell down her face, her hands gripping onto him as he came with a hard thrust. He kissed her and held her close, laying her gently on the mattress and pulling away from her body to place a towel between her legs, knowing she was bleeding quite a lot.

"I'm so, so sorry..." He whispered, "Do you feel alright?"

She smiled, nodding and kissing him deeply and lovingly.

"I'm fine." She replied, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He whispered, "We'll have to wait until you stop feeling sore before we make love properly."

"So, it _is _being referred to as that." Amelia laughed, "That's good."

Crowley grinned and kissed her softly, settling beside her to cuddle her close.

He couldn't wait to make love with her without the pain.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Oh, my Chuck! My apologies for this being so late! I got writer's block and did little each day until I completed it. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Two Days to Christmas**_

Emily awoke beside Gabriel, her face being graced with a smile as she stroked his chest softly and pressing a kiss to it and then his cheek. Waking beside Gabriel was everything to her, and while she remained on this earth, she'd be happy to wake like this every morning.

"Hey..." Came Gabriel's voice, a little gruff from sleep.

He lifted his arm and allowed Emily to cuddle up to him, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead and holding her close. The two settled back down for a little more sleep, Emily being disturbed by Gabriel's hands running over her near bare body.

"Mmm...Gabriel..." She breathed, giggling as his lips met her neck, "I want my breakfast."

"Okay." Gabriel replied, climbing out of bed and pulling her with him.

When they got downstairs, they were shocked to see Crowley sitting at the kitchen table without Amelia. Normally, the two were inseparable, yet she wasn't here. Emily was worried that something bad had happened and went straight into the questioning.

"Where's Amelia?"

"Good morning to you too." Crowley said, taking a sip of coffee, "She's in bed. She's tired after last night."

"What happened last night, huh?" Dean asked in his usual perverted manner, nudging Crowley softly.

"We...um..." Crowley began, not understanding why he was finding it so hard to give an answer, "We...made love...for the first time. And it was her first time."

Her first time? Everyone looked a little shocked at that, and also that Crowley had said that they'd made love rather than saying that they'd had sex. Gabriel and Emily sat at the table, looking at the demon with slight confusion as they got their breakfast.

"Why aren't you going to let her wake up to see you?" Gabriel asked, "Surely she'd want that."

"She would, which is why I'm taking this up to her now..." Crowley said, making a tray appear with Amelia's breakfast on it, "And letting her wake up to something much nicer."

As Crowley took it upstairs, he reminisced about the night before. Despite it being an incredibly painful experience for Amelia, the previous night had been wonderful. It had been amazing for the two of them to have been so close and connected in the most intimate way, and until Amelia got used to the sensation, it would be a little painful which Crowley wanted to avoid, but he really couldn't. But the pleasure would come after the pain.

He entered the room quietly, watching her stir and roll onto her back which made him smile, especially when he remembered that she was naked beneath those sheets. He approached the bed and placed the tray on the floor, kneeling on the bed and stroking her face softly.

"Amelia?" He said quietly, "Good morning, darling."

Amelia opened her eyes and hummed happily, smiling and reaching up to stroke the demon's face as she pulled him in for a kiss. It was wonderful to see him, especially after the night before. Everything seemed so much more beautiful in her life now. Now, she had someone to take care of her and look after her, and now she had somebody she could turn to with anything and everything. She had the love of her life and good friends, and nothing else seemed to matter at that moment.

"Hey, you." She said softly, pulling Crowley in for another kiss as she sat up, watching him place the tray on her lap, "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" Crowley asked, concern clouding his eyes as he settled beside her and made a glass of whiskey appear beside the bed.

"A little sore, but I feel good, thank you." She replied, taking a sip of cranberry juice, which she loved to death, and turning to Crowley, "What about you?"

"I feel fantastic." The demon replied with a wink, stealing a strawberry from the top of Amelia's pancakes.

"Hey!" She scolded, "That was my strawberry!"

Crowley pulled her into a kiss, the taste of strawberry mingling into it which made both of them melt into each other. Amelia put her tray on the floor and pulled Crowley on top of her, the demon willing his clothes away and climbing under the sheets with her as they delved into morning passion.

* * *

><p>The angels seemed to be getting on fine with everything, and it wasn't surprising that they were constantly asking questions about humanity's traditions at Christmas. Christmas music played in the background as Emily and Gabriel made cookies, and Emily was teaching Rachel the basics of baking. Amelia, meanwhile was showing Uriel and Raphael what a guitar was, since they'd both seen it and were interested about what it was.<p>

"Hey, Amelia..." Emily said softly, turning off the radio, "Play something."

"Something Christmassy?" Amelia asked, earning a nod from Emily, "I have the perfect thing."

She strummed a couple of chords, and as Crowley entered the room he decided to sit on the couch and watch her. He didn't know she played guitar.

"_So, this is Christmas,  
>And what have you done?<br>Another year over,  
>A new one just begun.<br>And so this is Christmas,  
>I hope you have fun.<br>The near and the dear ones,  
>The old and the young...<em>

_A very merry Christmas  
>And a happy New Year!<br>Let's hope it's a good one  
>Without any fear!" <em>

Everybody's mouths dropped open when she started singing, because no-one had expected that kind of voice to come out of her, yet here she was, singing John Lennon, pretty damn well, and Crowley felt himself just fall further and further in love with her with every line of the song.

"_And so this is Christmas,  
>For weak and for strong,<br>The rich and the poor ones,  
>The world is so wrong!<br>And so happy Christmas,  
>For black and for white,<br>For yellow and red ones,  
>Let's stop all the fight!<em>

_A very merry Christmas,  
>And a happy New Year!<br>Let's hope it's a good one  
>Without any fear!" <em>

Dean, Sam, Bobby, Zachariah, Chuck and Becky were all sitting in the room now, listening to Amelia sing her heart out. Bobby smiled at the look on Crowley's face, and actually thought he could see tears in the demon's eyes. No! No way! No, he must've been hallucinating.

"_So this is Christmas,  
>And what have you done?<br>Another year over,  
>And a new one just begun.<br>And so happy Christmas,  
>I hope you have fun,<br>The near and the dear ones,  
>The old and the young!<em>

_A very merry Christmas,  
>And a happy New Year!<br>Let's hope it's a good one,  
>Without any fear!<em>

_War is over  
>If you want it!<br>War is over  
>Now!"<em>

The entire room just burst into applause and Amelia blushed, putting her guitar down as Crowley swept her into an embrace and kissed her with such love and passion it took her breath away. She held onto him tightly, feeling the warmth of his body as he pressed against her and held her.

"I love you, Amelia." He told her, "You're incredible, y'know that?"

"I love you too, Crowley." She replied, "And thank you. That means a lot."

Emily and Gabriel watched the exchange, both desperately wanting to tell each other how they felt. As they continued to bake with Rachel, they shared gentle kisses and touches, and afterwards as the cookies were left to bake, the two cleaned themselves up and curled up together by the fire.

"Y'know, I think this is gonna be the best Christmas I've ever had." Emily whispered, Gabriel looking at her curiously.  
>"Really? With Zachariah, Uriel, Raphael and Rachel? Really?" He asked as Emily burst into laughter.<p>

"Of course! With all of you!" Emily replied, kissing his lips deeply and passionately, "We're all alive, we're all well and we're all happy. This is Christmas will be absolutely incredible."

"Amen to that." Sam said as he entered the room, everyone joining the pair around the fire as they chatted quietly and ate cookies whilst drinking hot chocolate.

Okay, a little childish, but who cared? It was Christmas time.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay in updates, but I got a little preoccupied with new fics etc. Anyway lots of fluffiness, and here, the rating is definitely M.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**The Night Before Christmas**_

Gabriel kept Emily close as they danced slowly in the firelight, the lights of the Christmas tree twinkling softly behind them and lighting up Gabriel's eyes. Emily gazed up at him with a soft smile, accepting a kiss from the Archangel.

"You know what you remind me of?" He said softly, "The star that I sent out to help the wise men find my baby brother on Christmas Eve."

Emily looked confused, and Gabriel realised he'd have to explain things to her.

"Y'know, Jesus, my half brother? Who, by the way, is currently dragging Michael and Lucifer out from the pit to join us for Christmas."

"I remind you of that star?" Emily asked, earning nod from an unusually nervous Gabriel.

"You're even more beautiful than that star, Emily." He said, sighing and shaking his head, "I'm not that good with this kind of thing so I'll tell you straight. I love you. I really love you."

Emily gazed up at him and saw the look in his eyes which told her that he was finding his confession incredibly difficult. He wasn't good at things like this anyway, so she decided to let him know how she felt.

"I love you too, Gabriel." She whispered, "You're my everything. And...I want us to make love tonight."

Gabriel's eyes widened at the words and as he pulled her into a kiss, a real tear slid down his face. She loved him too. Fairy tales obviously did happen because he and Crowley had found their princesses. Everyone was safe and sound after the Apocalypse. It was the happy ending that no-one had expected and the angel family was getting back together for Christmas. Things couldn't get better.

He gripped Emily's beautiful body close to his and continued to kiss her, waving his hand to turn the lights out and put out the fire, and turn off the Christmas tree lights before letting Emily lead him to bed. They locked their bedroom door, making their way towards the bed as their lips were locked in a deep kiss. Their kisses were slow and passionate, and while Gabriel leaned into Emily's neck she reached down to unbutton his shirt. His hands ran up the back of her t-shirt as he felt her smooth skin, feeling her sigh in response and gasping at the sensation of her hands on his bare chest.

"Are they cold?" She asked, earning a soft nod, "Sorry."

"Shhh." Gabriel whispered, taking her hands and pressing kisses to them as he warmed them with his angelic Grace, smiling as she lay them flush against his chest again, "I love you, my Emily."

"I love you too, my Gabriel." Emily whispered, allowing him to remove his shirt as she took her t-shirt off and let it fall to the floor in a graceless heap.

"I don't wanna sound like a total girl, but I've never loved anyone like I love you in my entire life." He said softly, "You're incredible."

"You love me that much? More than Kali?" Emily asked, watching Gabriel's gaze fall to the floor, "Baby, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring her up..."

Gabriel shook his head and cupped her face in his hands, drawing her into another kiss. The room became filled with candles and Emily smiled, Gabriel brushing her dark green locks away and pressing gentle kisses to her neck and shoulders. She ran her hands down to his belt and unbuckled it, feeling him return the favour.

"I love you too, y'know." She said softly, "I love you more than anything."

"Shhh, now." He whispered as tears fell from her eyes, "Let's not have a flash flood, huh?"

He kissed her again as she smiled her sweetest smile, while her hands continued to work on his belt. They continued to share soft kisses and brushes of their noses while they stripped to their underwear, laying on the bed together and rolling around in a fight for dominance.

* * *

><p>"Ah..." Emily gasped as Gabriel pushed inside her body slowly, "Damn..."<p>

"Is it too much?" He asked, stroking her face tenderly as a tear fell from her eyes, "I can stop if..."

"No." Emily replied, kissing his lips, "It hurts a little, but it's okay."

The Archangel began to move gently and slowly, making sure she wasn't in too little discomfort as he carefully took her virginity. He whispered soft words of love to her as he moved inside her body and kept her hand in his, letting her squeeze it if she was in pain. She had a damn good grip on it too, but he supposed nerves were there too. She was the most beautiful thing, and he was so glad that they'd had plenty of time to prepare her for this moment. He was as close to her as he possibly could be, holding her in his arms and kissing her for all she was worth.

"The pain will go in time, sweetie." He whispered, "Please, don't cry."

Emily tried not to, and the tears just fell silently as Gabriel made gentle love to her on that cold, winter's night. It hurt more than she thought it would, and she really wished the pain would end, but as Gabriel had told her; if she didn't experience the pain, it wouldn't be a real experience for her. The two pressed sweet kisses to one another's lips and cheeks, sharing tender gazes as they just fell deeper into their love, despite Emily's pain. Gabriel felt dreadful for hurting her this way, but he knew the pain would end in time. She wouldn't have to worry any more after the first few times.

When he reached his climax, he carefully removed himself from her body, trying to pretend he didn't hear the pained sound that escaped his lover's lips. He clicked his fingers and a soft towel appeared in his hand which he gently placed between her legs before he kissed her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry that it hurt, Emily." He said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered weakly, "Should it still hurt like this?"

"You'll be sore for a little while, baby." Gabriel said quietly, "Do you want to sleep?"

Emily nodded, letting Gabriel curl up behind her and hold her close as they drifted into deep sleep, both excited for the festivities of Christmas the next day.

* * *

><p>Amelia kissed Crowley's lips tenderly, stroking his back as he kissed her neck, her shoulders, going further and further until...<p>

"Holy shit..." She gasped, almost leaping off the mattress as Crowley hooked her legs over his shoulders, "Crowley, what are you...? Oh, fuck..."

She reached out to him and he took her hand, letting her squeeze his gently as he massaged the outside of her thigh with the other hand. She moaned softly and tried to keep her hips still, but she was struggling. Her body quaked violently and as he made his way back up to kiss her lips, feeling a big shiver course through her as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue.

"You alright?" He asked, earning a nod and a big beautiful smile from his lover.

"I'm amazing." She whispered, angling her hips for him to enter her body and finding herself surprised by the fact that nothing felt odd or ached as he did, "Oh, God..."

"What?" Crowley said softly, "Does it hurt?"

"No...It doesn't feel weird either." She whispered, moving her hips against his and moaning softly.

"Does it feel good?" He asked, watching his lover nod and grimace as pleasure began to take over when he moved his hips slowly and gently, "I love you."

"I love you." Amelia replied, pulling him down for a kiss, "Want you to come first..."

"I doubt that's gonna happen, darling." He chuckled, "You know what you're like."

"Mmm..." Amelia hummed, gripping him gently as he continued to thrust slowly, "Fuck...Wanna feel you so badly..."

She clawed at his body as he began to move deeper and a little faster, wrapping her legs around his waist and moving her hips with his as they rose and fell in time. His arms just held her close while his lips caressed her face and neck, but after a while he buried his face there and breathed against her as they began to move faster.

"Deeper..." She breathed, "Fuck me..."

Taking his hand, she kissed it before letting go and running her fingers into his hair, moving them down his backside to pull him closer. The heat was incredible between them and as Amelia focussed on the sensation of him moving in and out of her she found herself getting lost in it, taking it in like an addictive drug.

When their climax hit them, the two of them held each other close and breathed through it into the other person's shoulder, trying not to make too much noise because of those around them. They settled down, tired and sated before falling asleep in one another's loving embrace.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<br>**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **Wow! It's been a while since I updated, and I've decided to break Christmas Day down into parts. So here's part one...The waking up on Christmas morning! Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the support so far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Christmas Day: Waking Up**_

The morning light was just filtering through the curtains as Crowley peered through them to see snow falling outside. In his arms, still bare from the night before, lay Amelia, cuddling into him as she stirred a little and drifted back to sleep. It made him smile as he saw how beautiful her sleepy grin was and he gently took her hand, kissing it softly while she tried to sit herself up, gently slumping on him and hugging him close.

"Happy Christmas, Crowles." She whispered, the demon grinning at the nickname, "Love you."

"Merry Christmas, Amelia." He replied, "I love you too."

"Mmm..." Amelia hummed a she patted his chest gently, "It's cold."

"Come on, then." Crowley whispered, settling down into their warm bed and taking her with him, pulling the thick covers around them, "Is that better, my darling?"

"Aha." Amelia mumbled, checking the clock and letting out a deep, tired sigh, "It's six in the morning. Go back to sleep, huh?"

"I can't, love." He told her, "But you can, can't you?"

"Hmm." She replied, rubbing her eyes and snuggling up to him, "I can't sleep."

Crowley chuckled and kissed her tenderly, tilting her face up so he could kiss her lips. Their kisses were soft, and Amelia moved herself up the pillows to rest beside him and allow their kisses to deepen slowly but surely. She settled beside him and stroked his face with gentle hands, smiling as he returned the favour.

"What did I ever do, eh?" He asked, "What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?"

"Oh, honey." Amelia breathed, "That was beautiful...And incredibly girlie, so I won't tell anyone, but it was so sweet. Thank you."

"Only for you, my lovely." He said, pulling her close to him and kissing her tenderly, "The house will be stirring in about an hour and a half. Do you want me to help you sleep?"

"No, thanks." Amelia replied, "I'd rather lay here and talk to you, baby."

Crowley smiled and the two curled closer together, the demon pressing a soft kiss to her hair as he tried to keep her warm. He was curious about a lot of things about her, which he liked because it meant there was still hints of mystery in their relationship. He was curious about why she was so insecure about herself. Why she became scared and upset sometimes when he went to look at her bare body. Why she did the 'I am beautiful' routine each morning.

"Amelia?" He asked softly, "You're beautiful. Do I ever say that enough?"

"You say it more than enough." Amelia whispered, "I feel beautiful when you tell me I am."

"Do you feel beautiful when I don't say it?" Crowley asked, "Because you are, y'know?"

"Not really." She replied, taking a deep breath and curling back up to him, "Crowley, I really, really don't want to talk about this. Not today."

"Alright." The demon whispered, kissing her head, "Alright, darling."

He realised she was rather tense and that he'd gotten to her with that, and the thought of him being the cause of any pain she suffered just completely upset him.

"Amelia?"

He rubbed her arms as she began to shiver and the lack of breathing coming from her were tell-tale signs of one thing. She was crying. Fuck. He'd never meant to make her cry. He hated himself when he made her cry. He knew he'd touched a nerve and he'd had no intention of doing so, or doing so in a malicious way or on purpose. She was absolutely everything to him and to know that her suffering was his doing made him feel even worse.

"Sorry..." He whispered, "I'm really sorry..."

"It's not you." She whimpered, "It's my own problem...It's my fault."

"No, it isn't your problem or your fault." He whispered, "Its not even a problem, love, it's an issue, and I'm here for you whenever you're ready to deal with it."

"I love you." She promised, hearing a gentle sigh as he kissed her softly.

"I love you too, darling."

* * *

><p>Emily blinked softly at Gabriel, watching as he mumbled and shivered a little in the cold of their dark room. She was still a little sore the night before, but it had been amazing all the same. She looked at her Gabriel, her Archangel, the love of her life and kissed him incredibly gently so as not to wake him before pulling the covers over the both of them and settling against his chest again.<p>

"Merry Christmas, Gabriel." She whispered, hearing a soft sigh from him in return.

"M'Happy Christmas, Em..." He mumbled, gently snuggling up to her and nudging her slightly, "Love you, baby girl."

"Love you too, gorgeous." Emily replied, shivering slightly with the cold.

Gabriel pulled her closer to him, clicking his fingers to bring on the heating in the house while two cups of hot chocolate appeared in the room, one on each bedside table. Emily smiled as Gabriel began to kiss her neck, allowing him to continue his ministrations as their bodies began to move closer together. Gentle, tender movements came from both partners as they settled into a soft rhythm, Gabriel thrusting himself against Emily lightly, causing her arousing body to tremble a little more. They were getting warmer and more passionate, fiery heat making them sweat as they moved in a steady rhythm.

Climax was approaching for both of them, and as Gabriel moved to the side of her, he felt her reach over and take him in hand while he slid his hand between her legs and started to work on that sensitive spot, massaging her until she was a shivering wreck barely capable of working her wrist on his length.

Gabriel pushed her hand away and held her close to him, bringing her swiftly to her climax and kissing her deeply and lovingly as he did. He let her breathe through her orgasm as she held onto him and he hushed her softly, holding her as she came down from her high before rolling away to finish himself off. She cradled him in return, pressing loving, tender kisses to his head as he continued to stroke his length until he reached his orgasm, Emily allowing him to breathe and moan quietly into her neck before the two settled down, cleaned with a click of Gabriel's fingers and cuddled close together in their warmed up bed.

"It's Christmas." Emily beamed, pressing a feather light kiss to Gabriel's forehead.

"It is." Gabriel replied, "Do you wanna get up?"

"It's six-thirty." Emily whispered, "Let's wait another hour or so, huh?"

"More sleep?" Gabriel asked, earning a nod from Emily who curled up under the sheets with him, resting against him as they lay down to sleep for another hour.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: **When two fangirls happen upon Gabriel and Crowley, the angel and demon find themselves in a mad mess of love they can't get out of. Then again, do they really want to? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amelia Rivers. Emily Dane belongs to _**SniperKingSogeking0341**_.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this chappie! It's been a while, sorry! I'm doing my best with my artwork, but it's making me mad that I can't draw to save my life! :'( Thanks for the support so far! xD You're awesome!

Have fun reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance<strong>

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Christmas Day: The Dinner**_

After a long session of opening presents, Amelia and Emily got to work preparing the dinner. As Michael, Lucifer, Jesus and Anna arrived, much to the surprise of the others, the angels examined the Christmas gifts. Amelia was wearing the dress that Crowley had bought her and Emily was wearing the jeans Gabriel had bought her as well as the choker he'd bought her, and both watched their lovers check out their whiskey and expensive box of chocolates.

"They're happy, huh?" Amelia whispered, looking around as Anna approached them.

"May I help?" She asked, earning a nod from the girls.

"Of course." Amelia replied, kissing her cheek, "Merry Christmas, Anna."

"Merry Christmas." Anna said softly.

"Could you help with the vegetables while I just go to the bathroom, please?" Amelia asked, earning a nod from the angel.

Anna watched her as she stopped to kiss Crowley on her way past. With a grin, he deepened the kiss, letting her go almost regrettably when she informed him she really did have to pee. Crowley headed upstairs himself which worried the others a little, while Gabriel went to give Emily and Anna a hand in the kitchen. People had gotten used to seeing Crowley and Amelia together, yet the angels weren't used to spending Christmas with a demon.

"Hey!" Crowley whispered harshly as he grabbed Amelia's arm when he got upstairs, "C'mere..."

"What?" Amelia giggled, earning a deep kiss from her lover, "Mm...Baby, I gotta pee..."

"Two minutes..." Crowley replied, kissing her again and holding her close, "I love you."

"I love you too." Amelia said with a smile, "Okay, I'm actually gonna wet myself."

Crowley laughed and let her go, waiting outside the bathroom for her to finish. When she'd washed her hands she headed out, screaming with laughter as he grabbed her and began to tickle her stomach, struggling to be let go. He pulled her against his stomach and chest, caressing her breasts gently before nibbling her ear softly.

"You want a little naughty time?" He asked, sliding his hand up her dress, "Your dress can cover it up if anyone comes up."

"No. I have to make the dinner." She replied, her legs quaking as he began to rub her gently, "Crowley, I promise, I'll devote tonight to making love with you. Okay? I swear."

She kissed his lips, taking his hand away from her body and holding it in her own. She grinned at him, leading him downstairs again and sitting him on the couch. She loved him so much. He took such good care of her, like Emily always had. She'd be taking care of him that night, and the look she gave him told him that. As she put her apron back on and headed back to the kitchen, while Crowley watched her every move. Gabriel joined him on the couch, looking over at Dean and Castiel who'd found their own love together. It seemed things were looking up.

* * *

><p>"Stop, you Scrooge!" Amelia scolded, putting Crowley's paper hat on his head, "You too, Zachariah."<p>

"It makes me look stupid." Zachariah complained, earning a soft kiss on the cheek and a shake of the head from Amelia.

"You look fine." She replied, smiling across the table at Emily who was busy trying to make an angry Lucifer keep his hat on.

This was a perfect Christmas in everyone's eyes really. Chuck sat at the head of the table, Michael and Lucifer on either side of him, Becky at the other end of the table, and the whole family and Team Free Will lined up close together. The dinner was beautiful, and Crowley and Gabriel made a joint toast to Emily and Amelia who'd done most of the cooking and managed to make both girls cry with the beautiful words they said about them. Both demon and angel felt bad for making their girls cry, but after soft words of comfort and a few hugs and kisses, Amelia and Emily regained their composure. Following the dinner, everyone either went to their bedrooms or relaxed and talked in the living room. Crowley and Amelia slipped away to bed while Gabriel and Emily stayed with the angels.

As Crowley locked the bedroom door, Amelia closed the curtains, going to her lover and turning her back on him as he went to kiss her.

"Could you unzip my dress, please, baby?" She asked in a soft voice, allowing Crowley to do so before she turned to him and carefully stepped out of it, leaving her in a white silk under-dress, "Thank you."

After a very domesticated routine of getting ready for bed, the two settled beneath the blankets, kissing tenderly as Amelia carefully climbed on top of Crowley, instantly rocking her hips against his.

* * *

><p>Gabriel kissed Emily's lips as she curled up to him, pulling the covers over the two of them. They settled quietly, holding each other as they shared a few more kisses before just staring at each other for the longest time. Gabriel felt lucky to have such an awesome girl in his life, and she actually had made him grow up a little bit. Even Zachariah had commented on his new found maturity which worried him a little, but if being mature made Emily happy, he was okay with being mature. He smiled as she snuggled in to him his hand holding hers, thumb gently stroking her soft skin.<p>

"It's been a great day." She told him, "Your brothers managed to sit at the same table as each other without fighting. They didn't try to hurt Crowley...Or us...Or Sam and Dean..."

"Yeah, it was a good day." Gabriel replied, "Love you, Em."

"Love you, Gabe."

With a soft kiss, they turned out the lights, curling up to go to sleep...When noises began coming from next door.

"Someone's having a good time..." He laughed, Emily laughing too, "What's Crowley doing to that woman?"

Emily grinned and curled up to her lover, both trying to ignore the noises coming from the next room.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
